Do or Die
by ebonydays
Summary: Robin's an assassin in training, but because of his attitude he's unwanted. Raven's the top assassin but she's struggling with inner demons threatening to consume her. When they're put together will they be able to save each other and learn to truly live?
1. What

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes this is the start of a new story. This is from my mind therefore expect the unexpected! I really have no clue where I will take this in the end but the road is mapped out so rest assured there will be very little problems, with writer's block being one of them. Anyways on with the show! This one will be a little uneventful because it's more of a background type thing to ease you into it.

**P.S. If you're ever wondering where I am or what's going on with me check out my profile, I update that one every week with what's new and I also have info on it about the progress of the story!**

_**Do or Die**_

_**Chapter 1: What?**_

'How the hell do I get myself into these things?' Asked a very distraught Robin. He walked down the corridor in silence with his most recent sensei. Yet again he was being taken to see 'the boss'. He had once again become too much for his teacher to handle and was being taken back, off to another sensei, again. He just didn't know when to stop, when to quit, when it went too far.

He always got himself into this because he was too cocky. He always surpassed the expectations. This was the third time since he was here. This hellhole it had been something like half a year since his 'father' had left him here claiming this was the best way.

Yep, good ol' Bruce had trained him since he was a kid in the almost everything he could. There was gymnastics, dance, karate, taekwondo, tai chi, meditating, and many other methods of self-control possible. He claimed that it was just so he could defend himself against those who wished to do him harm, but when he turned fourteen he was sent off to 'camp' and there he was trained in other things, like a military school, it taught everything from strategies of war and weapon handling to wilderness survival and other such skills.

Now at the age of sixteen and a half he was shipped over to this place the academy, or so it's called on the outside it looks just like any other school but on the inside it holds many secrets. This is the place where the world's top assassins are trained for the real world, the world of killing the weak and building the strong, the ultimate power struggle goes on within these walls.

But anyways that's getting off topic. Robin was going to receive another sensei and most likely a stern-talking-about-how-you-must-respect-those-who-are-above-you, and how he was slipping off on his self-control by letting his anger get the better if him. Just what he needed, another person who he had to become accustomed to and 'respect'. Argh he was so tired of all the changes and all the crap he got from all the other 'sensei's' and their 'I'm above you attitude', well news flash I could get you in where I want you in a matter of seconds.

He had been lost in thought that he almost didn't notice that he was now standing in front of the door he had seen so many times since he had first been submitted into this living hell. Why he hated this place was because since he was new he was treated like dirt by all, he hadn't seen another his age if fact he hadn't seen much of anyone other than stern adults whom all were silent as the grave, then there was the fact that he was constantly being battered and beaten by his sensei's, who all thought that the only way you would learn was by being beaten until you lost your spirit and just became a fighting machine, doing everything in the perfect way and using the right pattern. He had to use these patterns that were pointless and most of the time didn't even work.

He hated it all, how he wished he could go and have a normal life without all of this, I mean it was nice being able to use his superior fighting skills for good, but the fun was being sucked up and quick, he hadn't even learned anything other than pain and long it takes for a bruise to form and how long it takes to disappear.

Now the door opened and reveled yet another long dark hallway but this one had a door with guards near it. Upon approaching they blocked the door with their swords.

"State your name and business with the master." The spoke in perfect unison, form within the depths of their helmets.

"Jay Garrick pawa-eri-to and Richard Grayson ru-ki. We come to move Richard up to another level; we have an appointment." The man next to Robin, who was also his to be ex-sensei in a few moments, spoke in a soft voice.

"Very well you may pass." They lowered their weapons and opened the doors allowing them to walk into a room in complete darkness with only one light. The light was shining on a man who sat behind a desk with his back facing them. Silence engulfed the whole room once the door fell closed behind them.

"Master I have brought you Richard so you may decide what to do with him. I am sorry, but I can no longer teach him." My sensei spoke to the master with respect I had never heard him use before.

"Very well then Jay. You are dismissed." The master said still with his back to us. With one deep bow my sensei left me. "Richard you're here again. I can't keep changing you every other month. I have chosen, personally, someone whom I am sure you will stay with. You will learn to like your new sensei and I believe you will become quite close." He told Richard in a flat tone while turning to face him.

"You will respect your new sensei and I don't want to hear of any complications. Your sensei is the best here at the academy and I know that if this doesn't work there is no hope for you any longer, and you will be gone, understand?" the master asked in a frigid tone. All I could do is nod my head, I knew what he meant by saying that I would be gone and as much as I hated this place I didn't want to 'go on an extended vacation'.

Once he saw my reaction, which wasn't much considering I had been schooled to be emotionless, he said the word I was really dreading at the moment.

"Bring Rae in." He told the guard standing at the door, who seemingly appeared out of the shadows.

The guard nodded quickly and opened another set of doors opposite those, which I had come in through. 'Time to face the music' Richard thought as the dim outline of a figure began to emerge.

My sensei was covered in a cloak that concealed everything. He looked like the grim reaper and I was… scared? He seemed to be huge and overly powerful. I didn't like this one bit it was probably only another hotheaded egotistic man who thought the world was below him.

But to my surprise when the figure stepped into the room and brought a hand out to remove the hood around their head, the hand was small and pale. The fingers long and delicate curled around the rim of the hood and gracefully pulled it down to reveal the face of stunningly beautiful young girl around his age. She had dark purple hair that was, from what he could see, was a little below her shoulder cut a sharper "u" shaped with bangs that gently hugged her pale face.

Her features where small and sharp but with a rounded look of youth, giving her a look of childish innocence yet she looked like she had wisdom beyond her years. She had small pale pink lips that looked to have been scrunched up, in distaste, too many times, followed by a small nose sharp but with a rounded tip a little rosy from the cold adding to the rose that bloomed on her cheeks. The one thing that made him caught his breath were her eyes, they were the most entrancing color of purple that were so many shades and yet only one color all at the same time. They contrasted her greatly, while her looks made her seem innocent her eyes held no emotions, giving her a cold and detached look.

In few words she was very attractive with a mysterious aura surrounding her, shrouding her in darkness. She seemed to command respect and radiated authority, how could she be so young and still be so… so dream like, broken.

His trance was broken when she shifted her cloak over her shoulders, reveling her body. She had a much defined hourglass figure that was clad in a mid thigh gray skirt with creases going towards the right and a semi tight black tee shirt. She wore black slip on shoes with red bows in the front. A simple blood red rose clip held her cloak in place.

She approached the master with flawless grace and gave a deep bow. Her hair covered her face in curtains of raw silk gleaming like water in the light. Her skin pale like the moon's light made into the finest porcelain skin, a face carved for the gods by angels, was covered in the faintest scars invisibly to the untrained eye.

"Ah Raven, come dearest." The master spoke to her with a bit of tenderness, he had never heard before, beckoning her to come closer to the desk. She did as requested her expression still perfectly emotionless and distant, never once speaking. When she passed him he was shocked to find that she was a whole head shorter than he was, her aura was so powerful that it made her seem larger than she really was.

"Raven, this is Richard." The master spoke acknowledged him for the first time, causing the girls eyes to flicker to him. When they make eye contact, his heart seemed to skip a few beats; his eyes like those of a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car. For the first time in his life Richard didn't know what to do. "Raven this is your new student." The master continued calmly.

In a moment everything changed. The girl's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously, fire flaming within. Her entire impassive attitude crashed to the floor and her self-control was tested to its limits.

"What?" Were the first words he heard spill forth from her lips. She spoke in a tone that screamed menace, lethally calm and soft; it was worst than if she had shrieked them at the top of her lungs. "What do you mean my new student?"

"I mean that you will be teaching Richard. He will be placed in you care." The master spoke just as calmly but his tone turned colder.

"But, this can't be you know I can't do this. You promised I wouldn't have to deal with this since… since it happened." She spoke her voice grew soft as her eyes glazed over a bit from a memory. "No! No I will not do this, you can't do this!" she begged.

"I can and I will. You will be Richard's sensei and you will deal with it. Don't you ever dare to disrespect me ever again; do you hear me! I will not have you questioning my authority. You are nothing, only an insignificant tool. Don't let emotions get to you. You are nothing more than a weapon and you must learn that that's all you'll ever amount to be. Now get out of my sight." The master said in a tone colder than dry ice, a sneer placed firmly on his face knowing his words had cut deep.

"Yes master." The girl's face returned to its blank expression and her eyes unfeeling, detached and aloof. She bowed and when she did she turned her back to the master, something Richard had never seen _anyone_ do, she beckoned me to her side and strode to the door. Her hand on the knob she turned her head slightly to the side, letting half her face show and the other be shrouded in the darkness. She spoke with a tone covered in iciness, and dripping in mockery and bitterness.

"I am a weapon, and like a weapon I can be used in inadvertent ways." With that being said she swung the door and stormed down the hallways with strong grandeur strides. Her cloak flaring out behind her to add a dramatic touch to the dignified exit, adding to the master's scorn.

Richard stood there shocked at his sensei's boldness. He, not knowing what else to do bowed and backed away facing the master. When the doors closed behind him he quickly turned and looked around for his sensei. He found her near the end of the long hallway. He quick pace had not given up.

"Hurry up." She called over her shoulder as she stopped to open yet another set of double doors. He had to run to catch up with her as they began the long journey to through the academy. All the while Richard's only thoughts were 'what?'

**To be continued!**

Jay Garrick: is one of the aliases of Flash for the justice league

Pawa-eri-to: means elite in Japanese

Ru-ki: like it sounds it means rookie in Japanese

A/N: Ok what did you guys think of that. I know it's boring at the moment but I promise it gets better. The next chapter will be longer and more things will happen the plot will thicken. I hope to maybe have the next one either tomorrow, which I highly doubt, or sometime before Friday and then you know my posting patterns. All right please leave me a little note telling me what you think! Please and thank you!


	2. Who are you

A/N: Hey I'm back again. Aren't you happy? . I think this is the fastest I've ever posted! Can't really remember lol. Anyways I know the first chapter was a bit unpleasant but this one will be better I promise.

Dedicated to: Aurora Mikayla, Cherry Jade, BirdsOnTheBrain and finally my wonderful beta thekomododragonphoenix you're the best!

Disclaimer: It' self explanatory dis is a prefix which means not and to claim means to own so put them together you get? _I don't own anything!_ Yay good job!

**I want 5 reviews before I update!**

Do or Die Chapter 2: Who are you… 

"But I'd like to learn your name.**"** - **The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You (My Chemical Romance)**

_Recap: Richard stood there shocked at his sensei's boldness. He, not knowing what else to do bowed and backed away facing the master. When the doors closed behind him he quickly turned and looked around for his sensei. He found her near the end of the long hallway. He quick pace had not given up._

"_Hurry up." She called over her shoulder as she stopped to open yet another set of double doors. He had to run to catch up with her as they began the long journey through the academy. All the while Richard's only thoughts were 'what?'_

Raven walked at the fastest pace she could without losing her new student. Just the thought made her so… mad, she just needed to hurt something. How could he even think of giving her another assignment, she was only getting over the last one and now when he had promised she could have her sweet time to recover he went and pulled a stunt like this? That bastard how could he do this he was seriously asking for a death wish and she would be more than happy to give it to him. He had pushed her too far this time and he would pay, but how she didn't know just yet.

Oh but that was no problem she had been through a lot in her short lifetime that most couldn't possibly believe. Also an incredibly sadistic creativity was bestowed upon her making torture second nature to her. She was cold hearted form everything she had been put through so it didn't matter to her, she no longer felt remorse and her conscience had been murdered a long time ago buried with her childish innocence.

Her face, which had remained void of all emotion, split into a wicked smirk making anyone's skin crawl as she thought of all the ways she could get back at 'the master'.



All the while Richard had been deep in thought. Why is she my sensei she's not older than me and she's only a child, a girl nonetheless! _A very hot girl! _Yeah she is ho-wait a minute no bad Richard no she is now the enemy, she can't do anything for me. She'll only slow me down I have to do something! _Just toy with her for a while I mean don't let her go to waste she's s-_ would you just stop that's so wrong! Argh stay focused Richard don't let this go anywhere.

He looked up to see what she was doing and found her face impassive but that was slowly changing. There was a twinkle in her eye that screamed with mischief and gradually it slipped down to her lips where it took form in a sadist smirk. He almost let in to his instinct to step away win but managed to stay still, other than walking. He had a feeling she was making fun of him, and it made his blood boil.

"What are you so happy about?" His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance because her face quickly changed back to its vacant look.

"Nothing your innocent mind could imagine or deal with for the matter." She replied scornfully mocking him with a smirk, never looking at him furthering the insult to his pride.

"I've seen more than you have, you're just a girl trying to be all tough, fighting only with words, hiding behind them. You're scared to fight because you know I can beat you even the master says your worthless, nothing but a tool, to be disposed of after it's served its purpose." He said with a sneer, knowing his words had cut her deeply, just like he wanted them to.

Without a word she stopped and instantly my instincts told me that I had gone too far. Her muscles tensed the slightest bit unnoticeable to the untrained eye. And in a blink of an eye, too fast for me to see and register until it was too late, I was on the floor with her on top of me, straddling my waist, a knife to my throat. She had moved so fast I didn't know what had happened and so I blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds until my mind caught up with me and told me she had in five moves faster than I could follow knocked me off my feet and pinned me to the ground. She didn't even look like she had moved, her hair was still in the same position and so was her cloak except now she was here on top of me and not walking slightly ahead like she had been. How was this possible I had never seen anyone move that fast and it scared me that she wasn't even trying. My heartbeat raced to escape me and seek refuge for itself, leaving me with her, alone.

"Lesson number one, _don't_ let you enemy see you're afraid of death. Accept it; it's a part of your life now, so accept it with _honor and grace_. Don't let your heart beat any faster and don't let the tears come to your eyes. IF you show them you're not afraid it increases your chances of survival they will want to crack you and so giving you more time to think of an escape. Also they take pleasure in your fear and pain, don't give them that satisfaction.

"Lessons two _don't ever_ get cocky to the point of letting your guard down. The _dumbest_ thing to do, is let your guard down in the face of the enemy. They have no mercy just like you will have no mercy; _mercy is just another weakness they will exploit_. Don't give them any ammunition to use against you.

"Lessons three don't let emotions get the better of you. You're _still _young so you're _still_ learning how to school your emotions but you _must_ learn that they are only weakness and weakness is flaw, they are faults that must be corrected. You're allowed mistakes with me _but only with me_, I will allow room for mistakes after all it is how you learn, through mistakes. But I will _not_ allow weakness it is what will lead you to failure, and like all others I will _not_ allow failure without a proper fight. And a proper fight means you die, because of your failure or your left with no trace of your failure, no exceptions.

"And finally lesson four you cannot, _cannot_ trust _anyone. _The only exception to that rule will be me. You can trust me with your life, which you will. The only reason you may trust me and only me is because you're my student as much as I don't want it you're my responsibility and for now you're still _learning_ I can't let you go all alone while you're defenseless, without a clue how to handle things. But remember as soon as I'm through teaching you, _you will be_ on your own." She said all this without ever showing any emotion on her face form her spot atop me. She held fingers up with numbers to emphasize her point. Once she was through with her speech she eased herself off of me, and slid the knife into a holder on her thigh covered by her skirt.

"I hadn't thought to start with your lessons until Monday but seeing as you're so eager, I'll just have to take advantage of all the opportunities." She looked at me, still on the floor in shock, and a smirk came to her face not a, ha I got you, but a good that sunk in type thing. She then turned and offered me her hand, but my pride was damaged so I wouldn't accept. I got up on my own ignoring her hand.

She sighed and dropped her hand to her side, her expression turned to one of slight irritation. She blew one strand of her hair that had fallen into her face out of her sight and ran a hand through it.

"Alright well since we've had such a beautiful introduction let's continue to meet new people." She said and promptly turned on her heels and continued to walk down the hallway as if nothing had happened. "Oh and my age had nothing to do with my skill."

I watched as she made her way down the corridor, with newfound admiration for this girl. That doesn't mean that he was going to make it any easier for her, in fact that only made his need to prove something to her. He also noticed he liked it when she showed emotions and especially when they were directed towards him. He liked it when she lost the composure she seemed to pride herself with, her self-control was very important; he wanted to see it crumble. He would be the one to break her.

He then began walking when he noticed he was being left behind. Where he was going he had no clue all he knew was that he had never been down this way before.



'Great, another pain in the ass man to deal with in my life, I already had all my work cut out for me I swear life hates me!' Raven thought in dismay and despair at being stuck with Richard for a long time, and when I mean long. 'I hope I can keep what little sanity I have with me. Please if there is a god(s) let me live through this!' She thought to her self. 'Oh no' she thought as she realized she was being a drama queen, 'Damn, I crack my self up.' Raven thought to herself as she let the slightest chuckle pass her lips, not gone unnoticed by the boy at her side. She was irritated by this boy but liked him because he was the only one who had ever treated her this way and it was new and intoxicating.

She had always been treated with respect or she was treated as an equal among the highest ranking. She had never been disrespected by anyone other than an enemy and even then they never really got to because they always ended up singing with the fishes. Not really with the fishes more like the graveyard, that it took longer to find them, I mean who would look for a missing person buried in a graveyard?

So being treated like this was fresh and new, something you hadn't really experienced because of who you where. Not only where you the best but you where also the masters only child. Yes the man who had called you insignificant was also the man who had given you life, who would be stupid enough to be that way to the master's daughter? Although he may not love you, you where all he had left to leave his 'business' to. Richard didn't know being new here and all so it had shocked you but it felt strangely… nice to be treated as if you where just normal instead of either the master's daughter or just as the top assassin. You didn't hold anything against him as much as you wanted to you couldn't.

You then realized that after all those winding hallways and all those flights of stairs had finally left you near your destination. Turning around you looked at Richard who seemed to be lost in thought.



"We can't have them know who you really are so lets give you a nickname." Her voice broke through Richard's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"I mean the people you're about to meet can't know your real name so well have to think of something new." Raven said a hint of impatience breaking through. "What about Robin?" She broke the silence after a brief pause.

"Um… yeah that's fine. I guess." Robin mumbled unsure of what else to say.

"Alright then it's settled from now on you're Robin and I'm still Raven, no need for the whole sensei crap." She said and with that she threw the door open.

On the other side of the door were a few people all of whom looked around your same age and all of whom you had never met. The first person too look up from their work was a girl with red hair to her mid-back, pulled back into a ponytail. She had bright green eyes and she was working behind a desk in front of a computer.

The other was a man with dark black hair to his shoulder who stood behind the first girl; he appeared to be helping her with something. He had the darkest eyes they were almost black and he had a serious expression on his face.

Moving on to the next two people they were an odd looking pair. One was African American; he was bald, really tall and was almost the exact opposite of the guy next to him. His partner was short, shorter than Raven, with blonde unruly hair and green eyes, sparkling with mischief. They were both crowded around what looked to be a headband?

Robin's eyes then moved to the last two people in the room, a African American women a who had honey colored eyes and a warm inviting look to her. She was standing near a man who looked shockingly like Robin to the point where in was unnerving. He looked the same except he had red hair and had a sharper look to his face. This man had his shirt off and was having his shoulder stitched up the woman with honey colored eyes.

All activity stopped as they one by one looked to the door. The silence was deafening and unsettling as everyone's eyes were on Raven and then in a second the girl with red hair dropped the pencil she had been toying with and was upon Raven. She gave her a hug that seemed impossibly strong for such a girl who looked rather frail. He was almost afraid that Raven would break in half form the sheer force of it.

"Friend Raven you are alright and alive. Oh you had us all scared for your safety after you had not returned from your last assignment!" the girl with red hair squealed as she held Raven if possibly closer,

"Yes thank you Starfire, but if you could please not hug me so tight I still have to see Bee." Raven stated calmly.

"Oh yes, sorry." The girl spoke a blush tinting her cheeks as she released Raven. The girl then clasped her hand together, but quickly unclasped them and looked down. Only to discover that her hands were covered in a thin film of blood, at the sight she yelped and looked at Raven in surprise as the rest of the group was shocked into more silence.

"Oh friend you are injured yes?" she spoke timidly.

"It's only a minor cut the bastard managed to get a swipe before he… well you know." Raven didn't finish her sentence seeing as how the red head became uncomfortable at what she was about to say.

"Come here honey and we'll see how good he got you." The other girl spoke as she finished the final stitch on her patient, who hopped of the table as if nothing was wrong and put his shirt on.

"Well Rae all we care about is that your back and alive." The red headed man spoke for the first time, as he approached Raven and gave her a one armed hug on her uninjured side. She returned the hug and proceeded to walk over to the table where he had just sat at. The man with red hair began unclasping her cloak from around her shoulders and Robin found that jealousy was rearing its ugly head. Once the cloak was off he moved off to the rack on the other side of the room,

"Thanks Speedy for the help, I couldn't have done it without you." Was Raven's sarcastic remark.

"You're quite welcome my dear." The man retorted. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go get the materials." He was about to disappear into another room when Raven spoke.

"No need to get the anything she has all she needs." Raven said as she pulled her shirt over her head. She reveled, not only her perfectly toned and pale skin but a large deep gash slowly leaking blood located near her shoulder blade a very painful place to have an injury of any kind.

"But Raven, you're going to take it without numbing it?" Said the boy with blonde hair spoke for the first time. Raven just nodded her head; the room was quiet for a few more moments.

"Alright then as you wish but you know the drill _no moving._ That means no funny business Garfield." The girl with brown eyes said shooting a glare at the boy with blonde hair whose eyes held a glitter that sparkled brightly but dimmed when she said this.

She then set to work and cleaned the area. "So Raven how was the lucky man?" the guy with black hair spoke breaking the silence, from his spot beside the girl with red hair who had her head buried in his chest, blocking the sight of Raven being stitched up.

"I don't really know some guy who owned a line of jets I think." Raven spoke as if she were having tea with her closest friends just relaxing instead of talking about who she had just killed while getting her shoulder stitches _without _it being numbed beforehand.

"What took you so long to get back anyways you took longer than usual?" The African American man asked.

"Oh well that's what I get for trying to travel like everyone else. The flight was delayed both times. And then my luggage was lost, damn I'm never going to do that again!" She seethed "And as if that wasn't bad enough the bastard wanted to get to know me before he let me get anywhere near him without guards. Let me tell you he put up the best fight I've seen in a while it was actually fun to see his pathetic attempts to stop me. So I toyed with him. Argh but he went as far as to try and seduce me" Raven laughed a mocking laughter. Everyone just looked at her with _sympathy?_

"Wow you had hell. All finished." The girl with brown eyes said.

"Oh thanks Bee I owe you one." Raven said as she put her shirt back on. She finally turned to look at Richard. "Oh yeah before I forget guys this is Robin, my new student." Raven stated as she came to stand at his side.

The others just stared in complete shock and the silence fell over the group. No one spoke for the longest time.

A/N: Well what did you think? Longer yes and new characters woohoo! All right you please, please leave me a review! Or I won't update in forever. Thanks again love Fi


	3. Why is she so cold?

A/N: Hello! I'm back, aren't you glad! So sorry for the long delayed chapter, my computers retarded and made me rewrite this about three times and my physical health if quickly deteriorating. I'm sick at the moment hence the chapter being put up, this is all done in one sitting and so I'm sorry if it sucks. Also this is done with only one working wrist; so it's kind of… off, please forgive me. But I made it extra long to make up for going missing! Ok sorry, this ones a little weird but I didn't really know how to set up the plot for what will happen, so bear with me, please. Anyways on with the show!

Dedicated to: BirdsOnTheBrain, Rora, DamagexthexPeace, Cherry Jade, Aretmis, hafewolfdemon, my wonderful beta thekomododragonphoenix, Tenca, and Aurora. Thanks so much for the encouragement it really means so much! **Please leave an e-mail address or some way I can contact you, so I can send you my thanks.**

Disclaimer: Self-explanatory, I own nothing!

**I need 5 reviews before I continue! And please if you like my story recommend it to others, please and thank you!**

Do or Die 

_**Chapter 3: Why is she so cold?**_

"And back there I left her where no one could see and lifeless cold into this well I stared as this moment was held for me a kiss goodbye, your twisted shell.**"** – **Drowning Lessons (My Chemical Romance)**

_Recap: "Oh thanks Bee I owe you one." Raven said as she put her shirt back on. She finally turned to look at Richard. "Oh yeah before I forget guys, this is Robin, my new student." Raven stated as she came to stand at his side._

The others just stared in complete shock and the silence fell over the group. No one spoke for the longest time.

The silence was overwhelming, it was like every uncomfortable moment you ever lived into one and magnified by a thousand. Now Richard had been in many awkward situations but this one was the first one he had been in where he had no clue how to handle. I mean how many people know how to deal with a group of elite assassins who might just have every intention of killing you?

"What?" came the shocked whisper of the red headed girl. She had now unburied her head form the chest of the black haired boy, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"This is my new student, Robin. He's the one that's been causing so much trouble with all the others." Raven said coolly her composure not once wavering, not even the stares she was receiving could make her flinch.

"But I thought that after… what happened you wouldn't be teaching anymore. You swore that you wouldn't. What made you change your mind?" Asked the boy with black hair who stood beside the red headed girl.

"I'm the only one who can handle him. He went through Jay and a bunch of others so 'the master' said I would be the best choice, for him. So here I am stuck with him." Raven finished a little irritated, but otherwise unemotionally. "Now if we could get off that subject…"

"But friend Raven I thought that you wouldn't have to teach another since…"

"Since Te-" The boy with unruly blonde hair was cut off when a knife came whizzing past his face missing it by mere hair's width, leaving the room in silence once again.

They all looked to the knife embedded in the wall then to Raven who had lost her composure, but refused to show it so lowered her head so her hair would cover her face. She spoke with a voice so calm it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up straight and Goosebumps prickle the flesh. "I said to never mention her name again; don't you know when to just drop things?" She then turned on her heels and faster than anyone could really react, due to the shock still in effect, she tore off down the corridor, after opening the door of course.

The man with red hair made a move to go after her, his hand outstretched as if to bring her back. "Raven!" he then turned with a murderous glance to the boy with blonde hair, who was still speechless, "Geez Gar don't you know that's a touchy subject for her, couldn't you have just dropped it like she asked?" He didn't wait for the hushed answer of "I didn't mean to." he received from the blonde haired boy and instead ran out of the room in the direction Raven had just gone.

Richard was left standing there lost. Why had Raven reacted to that rashly? Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, he was in a room full of assassins who probably thought this was his entire fault, he was unprotected and alone, and Raven had just gone back on her word. He couldn't trust her with his life, how could he when she had just left him to fend for himself against all these people!

The bald African American man just shook his head at the two men and turned to the blonde saying, "You never meant to Gar, you really don't have the voice in the back of your head, do you, that or you just don't listen to it. Poor thing is probably screamed itself hoarse from all the stupid things you do" He was trying to lighten the mood of the room and succeeded a little when the red head girl giggled at the pair.

The honey eye colored girl must have sensed Richard's unease because she turned to him with a warm expression, "Hello… Robin right?" She inquired. Richard just nodded yes appalled that she had spoken to him. "Well then hello Robin, my name's Karen, but everyone calls me Bee." She said extending her hand for him to shake; he took it gratefully.

The African American man then turned to him and said, "The name's Victor, Victor Stone but just call me Cy, short for Cyborg." He explained at the questioning glance he received from Richard. He then pointed over to the blonde haired kid and said, "And this genius' name is Garfield, but we only call him that when he's in serious trouble, everyone just calls him Gar for short, but he prefers BB, short for Beast Boy."

The man with black hair stepped away form the girl with red hair and extended his hand to Robin. "The names Garth but everyone just calls me Aqualad." He said giving a small smile, so as to not look quite so serious, and friendlier. Giving Robin a great sense of relieve that most of the people here had nothing against him, like he had earlier thought.

After seeing most of her friends introduce themselves the red head girl stepped up to him, timidly, something he would not have expected from her after he had seen all the previous interactions with her friends he almost expected her to run up and tackled him in a huge bear hug. "Hello, student of dear friend Raven, my name is Kori, but please call me Starfire." She spoke softly.

"Hello Starfire, My name's Robin." Robin said cautiously expended his arm to the timid girl who looked up at him. She hesitantly took his and when he smiled at her, her face lit up in a 100-watt smile. The ice was broken between the new group of acquaintances and conversation was allowed to flutter in.

They talked about everything and anything, from small talk such as the whether to more personal things such as their preferences in life, all that jazz. No one took notice of the time and so when the door opened revealing a very tired looking red headed man, Robin had come to know was Roy Harper or Speedy as he preferred, they were all shocked to learn it was well past midnight.

"Robin, Raven says to meet her in the hall in five minutes and she says bye to all you guys and that she'll see you tomorrow when she stops by in the afternoon. Night guys I'm going to bed." Said Speedy, before he disappeared into a door at the other end of the room.

Everyone turned to look at Robin and then Starfire flung herself at Robin, making him reel back form the sudden weight added to his form. "Oh dear new friend Robin, please say you will join us tomorrow night to part take in the feasting of the full moon. It is a tradition from my homeland and I would be very pleased if you would accompany us in the celebration. That way we may do more of the bonding." She squealed out into his shoulder as she held on to him in what he would come to know as her infamous bone-crushing hugs so commonly associated to the vibrant young red head.

"Well see Star, but you'd have to talk to Raven about it. She is after all my sensei and weather I like it or not she's the one that has all the say in what goes on." Robin reminded her.

"Oh yes, yes friend Raven has already agreed to come she agreed before she left on her most recent mission and if I remember correctly her exact words where 'I promise to do whatever you want as soon as I come back.' Yes I do believe she said that therefore she will come but you must also accompany us in the making of the merriment!" She said eyed large and pleading, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Alright Star, we'll see if Raven lets me I'll come I promise." He told her hugging her to him as a goodbye and waved to all the others then quickly ran out of the room, not wanting to test Raven's patience his jaw was still tender, causing him to conclude that he would be seeing a nice little bruise in the morning. Damn could that girl land a punch, he thought while gently rubbing his sore jaw. (He's referring to the last chapter where Raven knocked him to the ground. She turned and kicked him in the jaw, swiped his feet from under him, pushed his jaw upward with her palm and straddled him with a knife to his throat. Five moves, like I said sorry I forgot to write them down last time.) He rounded the corned and almost toppled into Raven who stood just near the edge of the corner her arm crossed over her chest tapping her foot to a rhythm only she could hear.

She looked up at him not in the slightest bit phased at the fact that Robin had just barely escaped a head on collision with her. "Good you're here." She spoke as calmly as ever, as if she hadn't just freaked out a few hours ago. Turning quickly on her heels and walking down the hall mentioning for him to follow her, "We're going to go get you stuff. You were with Jay right?" She asked.

"Yeah I was, but how do you know?" He asked slightly puzzled at the fact that he knew next to nothing about her but she seemed to know just about everything about him, her gaze seemed to stare straight into his very soul and he was suspecting that, that's exactly what it did.

She let lose a chuckle full of dry humor, only she could understand. "Jay is the one of the top of the line assassins. Jay is also one of the only teachers that teach the top students, that isn't Speedy. He was ranked in the top ten amongst all the other teachers in the academy. So if Speedy isn't your sensei then the only other one who could possibly have a student come up to be my student would be Jay. They're the only ones who could possibly take you. 'The master' wouldn't have put you in my care otherwise; if they couldn't take you I'm the last resort." She stated calmly as she continued her long strides down the hall that was becoming finally familiar.

She then stopped in front of a very familiar door and knocked. She only had to wait about a minute before Jay, his old sensei, opened the door. Seeing Raven standing there he quickly bowed to her and greeted her. "Raven, to what do I owe the honor." He asked coming up from the impossibly low bow.

"We're here to pick up Richard's possessions." Raven stated coolly and firmly her gaze never wavering from his piercing eyes. Jay slowly moved aside to let her pass, she strode in confidently and Richard followed behind tentatively under the burning gaze of his old teacher.

"Go get your stuff Richard I'll wait for you here I have a few things I want to discuss with Jay." She told him, her eyes soft and reassuring. Richard walked of into the room that he use to share with his teacher, it was customary for the teacher and the pupil, it's suppose to help build a bond and that bond will teach the student how to get along with others, or at least how to read expressions. It was very useful in training, but that was for the students who had the same sensei for whatever time it takes them to be ready, meaning for Richard this was basically useless.

The room was basically plain and barren except a few pieces of furniture strategically placed about the room, incase of an unwanted intrusion. He walked to the bed, on the right side of the room, and kneeled down reaching under the bed for a bag he knew was under there. Once he located the old bag he walked over to the dresser and opened it to reveal most all of his possessions. He then proceeded to stuff them all into the bag as bitter memories forced their way into his head, from the first time he ever opened this bag when he was forced to leave his home to do the world a 'favor' and get rid of the 'bad' people in this world to the latest one where he unpacked his bag under the watchful eye of Jay as he told him this would be the last time he would ever have to unpack, because this would be him home from now one.

The last time his ass, he would always be unpacking and packing because he didn't belong here he never would, there were great people here that he had learned today but this place was for people with no conscience at all people who were cold they were the ones who did the killing but people like him where natural born leaders, he hated being ordered around. He was independent and people like Jay and all his old sensei's where not the kind to relinquish that kind of power to 'armatures', they were the ones cold enough not to care who they killed and that's why they did their jobs well, he on the other hand had a very active conscience he wanted to help others not kill them, take away their dreams. He wanted so badly to just be a normal teenager with your basic problems like what sport to play, who liked who, what was new, keeping your grades up and other stuff like that, but no he was doomed to forever be a tool just like Raven.

Is this what she felt? Was she only a victim of this game others played? Was she only used to the advantage of others? No she seemed to enjoy the kill a little too much to be innocent, but the master did say all she would ever amount to would be a tool and nothing more. How can she live so… so unattached with the world? Was she living in her own little world to escape the pain of this one? Was this why she was so cold, distant, unfeeling, and indifferent to everything? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the argument in hushed tones happening right outside of the door.

He would have never known of it wasn't for the thick heavy tension and the awkwardness silence that hovered in the room, as his ex-sensei and his sensei glared at one another and stopped the conversation abruptly as he walked in. He sent Raven a questioning glance, which she ignored, she then turned to him and asked, "Did you get all your stuff?"

Richard merely nodded his head in response to her question, too interested in boring holes into Jay who stood oddly silent and still, all the while. What had gone on in here that could have made Jay uncomfortable, if it was one thing that never happened it was Jay showing any sign of being unsure or uncomfortable of anything, in fact the only people he had ever shown respect to had been The master and Raven and now he was showing what he considered the ultimate weakness; emotions. He was showing uncertainty and fault, something that Jay had never done, and in a way it scared Richard, but he didn't have time to dwell in it because as soon as his mind could register things he realized that Raven was already on the other side of the room next to the open door looking at him questionably, as she waited for him to join her out the door.

He quickly snapped out of it and made his way out the door and stood next to Raven. "Goodbye Jay." Raven whispered, and it had more affect than if she had screamed it at the top if her lungs. With that being said she closed to door quietly and again is seemed to echo more than that of a slamming door. Raven quickly turned on her heels and marched down the hall, and with one last look at the door of his old home Richard did the same and walked away form the past, to begin anew as Robin.

After what seemed like an eternity of endless winding halls and twisting staircases, they finally ended up at a place he vaguely remembered. It was a place he had thought he would never see again. This place led to freedom and condemnation it was the sweetest thing he had seen from this place but it was also bitter, this is this was the place he remembered as the entrance and exit of the 'academy'.

Why were they heading there he had no idea but in a way he was the happiest he had been in a long while, he was finally going outside to the real outside he hadn't been to since he was locked in here. Of course he had been outside in the sunlight while he had been here but it was only a courtyard deep within the training grounds and only for a few hours at a time, and only to train he couldn't just lay in the grass to feel the sun on his face, they were only really let outside when it was scorching hot or the weather was particularly nasty, "It helps train you for the real world, Richard, the weather, especially the sun, won't move or change for you and your enemy will use anything against you, you have to be better than them or you'll die." was what one of his teachers had said on one particularly hot day outside when Richard had been about to collapse.

And now, now he would get to be outside for the first time in so long without a single care in the world. The thing that kept biting at his onside was why, so he decided now would be a good time to ask, just as they neared the end of the hallways and into the reception room with the door to freedom clearly visible like a beacon of hope against all the darkness that surrounded the room. "Raven, why are we headed outside?" Robin asked with complete curiosity evident in his voice.

"Why? Because we're going to your new home, that's why." She said turning to look at him for the first time since they had left Jay's room, and with that she reached for the door handle and pulled it open letting in a cool stream of night air. Together they stepped out into the cool night.

Once Robin was outside another question came to his mind. Now what? So for lack of a better thing to do he asked Raven, "So… how are we going to get to… where ever we're going?" He was not yet ready to call this place his home, because he was unsure if this would end up being his home or just another stay at someone else's house.

"Do you always ask so many questions? We're going home in my car what else did you expect; to walk there?" Raven stated with a bit of biting sarcasm creeping into her frozen tone. Her face showed a small smirk, as Richard's face turned a light shade of pink. She let loose a cold laugh light and crisp like silver bells in a cold December night, as she briskly walked out further into the night.

Richard stunned for a few moments quickly caught up with her as she began the decent down the stairs leading to a beautifully paved sidewalk. They followed the trail in silence, its smooth curves a contrast to the harsh turns within the academy walls, it led them through a nicely kept garden like area and eventually the parking lot came into view, its lights gleaming onto the equally glossy surfaces of the cars held there. They walked through row after row of cars becoming far and few in between, which considering it wasn't too full to begin with, crept Richard out to learn they were heading to the darkest and most deserted section of the parking lot.

Uneasiness crept through him as they approached the secluded area that is until an overhead light blinked into life. The cover of night lifted its veil and shone light into what Richard believed to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; a car. Yes a car but not just any car it was a sleek gray Aston Martin Vanquish (for those of you who don't know much about cars, like me, this is said to be not only one of the most expensive, fastest, and in my opinion very elegant car, it's also one of the top ten cars in the world, it goes from 0 to 100 miles per hour in 10 seconds flat! Oh who did their homework? Yep that's right I actually researched this so ;p) And to Richard's delight, and mild shock, it blinked on as Raven pulled out a set of keys and opened to door to the drivers seat. She slid in as graceful as ever and to Richard's disappointment without her skirt going more than half way up her thigh, although giving him a good view of her long pale legs if he had been paying attention to her and not so much drooling over her car. (LOL, men)

Raven's laughter rang out clear again as she reached over to push the door of the passenger seat open for Robin. "Come on Robin, get in. Just make sure you don't drool on the leather I don't want to have to clean it up." She joked as he got into the car. Robin, still stunned, slid into the leather interior and stared at all the accessories within the car itself. Raven watched Robin from the corner of her eye as he gazed on in amazement at the car, she then decided to show off a little more and start the engine.

She stuck the key in the ignition and turned with a swift flick of the wrist the engine roared to life and then turned into a soft purr; she put the car into reverse and stepped on the gas. The car swiftly glided out of its place and in a smooth motion she put the car into drive and barely giving Robin enough time to buckle his seatbelt she zoomed off. "Hold on tight because it's going to be a fun ride." She cautioned him as she turned the corner out of the parking lot and into the street.

The sounds of My Chemical Romance blasting through the speakers, as Robin held onto his seat for dear life (yeah right, dear) as the car sped on. After a few miles of adjusting to the speed Robin was able to relax the slightest bit, but it was short lived as they neared the outer limits of the city and the roads began to take on the form of smooth curves. The road turned into a midnight escape, filled with gracefully arching trees with their dipping branches (thanks evilsangle you rock as always) laced together to half block the moonlight spilling onto the ground.

Robin, in an effort to calm down, looked over at Raven just when a sliver of moonlight escaped its imprisonment and was allowed to play its light on Raven's pale face. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight, the features sharpened and the shadows deepened her mysterious aura. Her hair shone a vibrant purple-black, giving her skin a fierce contrast, giving it a soft and fragile look instead of the sharp strong look it normally had. The crisp night air toyed with Raven's hair as is blew in from the sun roof (why sun?) and allowed for the scene to only further entrance Robin's awe of the beauty next to him. He began so see that what he had thought was a beautiful woman was really a goddess who revealed her true form in the cover of the night. Ironically the song Demolition Lovers was beginning to play in the background (awesome song just like all the others).

She was like the night; she was mysterious and that was one of the things that made her beautiful. She was tragically beautiful, you could see it in the way she acted, that she had been hurt one too many times and for that she was cold and distant to others. The song fit her because it was like her, the melody soft and gentle, beautiful and yet it was harsh in a way, strong and emotional and the lyrics where poetic in a morbid way but they fit one another and made it into a masterpiece full of anguish and that was what made it beautiful, just like Raven. He now knew her reason for being cold. It was because she was afraid of being hurt once again.

She was afraid, you could see it in the way she was so carefree at the moment. The light from the moon illuminating her in a soft glow; which only the light of the near full moon could do. She was innocent here and now in this very moment she was free and so was he they where free from the life they where forced to live. Just them in the light of the full moon and in the cover of the night they could be who they really were.

So entranced in his own thoughts Robin didn't even notice that they had begun to enter a residential road. Little country houses lined the road evenly spaced out and each with a very homey look to it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Raven took a sharper turn that the smooth curves they'd been taking, making him basically slam into the door. It was then that he noticed the road had gone form a nicely paved street to more of an old fashion brick paved road, a bit more uneven, and the semi-forest scenery had taken complete control as the drove further in to what Robin would later learn was the drive way to his home.

He took notice at how ivy and soft moss covered all the earth, glistening like a river, with dew on its leaves, and how out of the thin layer of fog that had settled over the night an older brick house appeared. It was almost out of a fair tale this little house with its walls half covered in the spiraling ivy crawling up its sides. The car came to a gentle stop in front of the house and Raven abruptly stopped the engine and music, leaving the both staring at the house in silence. Until she broke the silence by opening the door to her side and getting out of the car she then led the way to the house as Robin, in a daze, followed her to the door with his bag in hand. They walked to the front door where Raven then took out the key to the door and allowed them entrance to the house.

"Sorry if it's a little out of order I just moved in about two months ago and I've been doing constant missions so I haven't been able to really settle in the way I would have liked." She said as she fumbled a little to find the light switch.

When the light finally flooded the room he was able to really take a good look around at a bare room it was barely filled with anything making it was very impersonal. There was only a deep red couch and a dark brown coffee table out and the rest of the so-called living room were still in its boxes piled all around the large room.

"Well how is it?" Raven asked her voice betraying a bit of uncertainty and nervousness.

"Oh, uh it's nice with what you have so far, I guess." Robin half mumbled and half recited. He was still trying to process all that was going on and all that had happened that day.

"Oh… well anyways I'll show you to the room. I hope you don't mind we'll have to share a room at least for now since I had no clue you were coming I didn't set up anything so we'll also have to pull out the extra bed out for you to sleep on." Raven said as she walked off through the hall near the entrance.

She led him to a door, which was closed just like all the others, and there she opened it to disclose her room, which would now be Robin's as well. The room was a simple looking room with blood red walls and a black ceiling with glow in the dark stars and black fuzzy carpet. It had spider web drawings in two of the corners and the other two walls had what looked like writing but he couldn't tell in the dim lighting. In the middle of the room against the wall was a large king sized bed with a deep purple comforter, it was a mixture of purple, black, and red. Other than that there was just another dark brown dresser and a small bedside table both elegantly carved with small carvings on it with a black Chinese style lantern with red symbols on top (I just basically described my bedroom except mine's more… customized, LOL).

"This is it." Raven said as she also looked around the room. "Ok well the spare bed is going to be somewhere in the den, so let's get going because the sooner that sucker is out the sooner we can go to bed. You'll need your rest if we're going to go to Kori's party in the afternoon." With that said Raven turned back and went through a door near the entrance to the house. Robin quickly followed and when he stepped through the doorway he was greeted with even more boxes. After about half and hour of searching they finally found the right box and could begin the tedious task of putting the bed together.

Well after an hour of frustrating work and odd silence they finally figured out that the bed was missing too many things to be properly put together, and that it would be writing out your death wish to even attempt to sleep in it. So there came the awkward silence.

Raven cleared her throat and then in an almost timid voice she spoke, "Well I guess there's nothing we can do now so you'll have to sleep with… me"

"Oh, um well I could just take the couch." Robin said to the floor as a nice rose blossomed on his cheeks.

"Oh no you couldn't, it gets too cold here at night and the heater isn't working properly at the moment, which reminds me the repair man should be here tomorrow too." She seemed to ramble a little bit until she noticed that he was probably no longer listening.

"Alright-y then, I guess that I'll go now and set things up." Raven said as she got up from her spot on the floor motioning him to follow her. She led him back to his room and there she stopped in front of the dresser.

"Here you can put your stuff in here until we can go and get you stuff for your room." She half mumbled as she opened the second to last and the last drawers. Then she turned and went through a door, he just only noticed, and into another room closing the door behind her. Robin timidly reached for his bag and began unpacking as he heard the noises of running water from the room Raven had just disappeared into. Once he was done he put on his pajamas (LOL pajamas is a funny word!) and then stood there awkwardly until Raven reappeared. She turned up in black pajama pants with Jack Skellington on them and a black tank top under an open tux type shirt (you know those shirts that look like a tux shirt but are really the second piece to a two piece pajama set with a long sleeve shirt and long pajama pants, well those. Again my favorite pajamas, LOL)

"Oh… uh you can use the bathroom now." Raven said lowering her head to the ground to stop from looking at him in his current state of dress (he's wearing clothes you pervs.! He's wearing navy blue pajama pants and a black wife beater, showing of the mus-cle-s LOL, another funny word) Robin also had to stop himself form looking at her and drooling.

Taking her word he went into the room she had just come from and he found in the bathroom all he needed. He took his time and even took the time to do extra things and dawdle. Finally when he found he had run out of things to do he resentfully went to open the door.

He opened the door and stepped out with his back facing the room, went he turned around he found his breath leaving him again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Raven lay fast asleep on her side of the bed. The shadows in the room playing softly on her features, she was tucked neatly into the covers laying half on her side and half on her back, one hand near her head palm up and the other lay across her waist. Her hair lay in gently ringlets of soft waves around her head, cascading on her pillow. She looked so innocent and carefree it was hard for Robin to imagine that the woman lying in the bed was a cold heartless killer.

Shaking himself from his daze he slowly and quietly made his way towards the bed to the other side. Once he was half under the covers he carefully moved over to the side and tentatively reached across Raven's sleeping form and successfully turned off the lamp. He then gradually moved back to his place beside the sleeping beauty (LOL the movie still scares me).

There he lay for a good hour before he could relax enough to begin to drift off to sleep. But his dreams would not be of those pleasantly filled, they would he plagued by unease.

(This is Robin's dream so just imagine the foggy outline)

He was walking around the house but it wasn't as he had seen it, it was filled with furniture and nicely decorated to what fit Raven and his tastes, instead of boxes pilled one on top of the other. He continued his walk out not really knowing where he was going all he knew was the he needed to get there. But where was there, he didn't know he was being led down the hall and into the living room then into the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he went out the side door that he somehow knew led outside into the big backyard of Raven's house.

Although he had never seen most of these place's before he knew exactly where he was going and exactly what it looked like. The sun was streaming around the trees casting a warm glow around the garden, but Robin didn't have time to enjoy the calming sight because his feet kept urging him on with what he could almost call desperation and panic seemed to whelm up in his throat.

He walked down the little brick steps and out into the main garden where he then took on of the many paths that led to different destinations within this miniature forest. He walked on for about a minute before he came out to a place where a deck was set up high on the side of the hill that reside on the other side of the house. (So basically the front of the house is flat but when you go out to the back you can see it rests on a hill, so the deck sits near the house overlooking the valley type terrain. But it's not deep it's just low enough to be able to see over the top of the trees that are about eight feet tall at the most and it slopes down gradually)

There he stopped when he was about to turn the step into plain view from around the hanging leaves that concealed him, he could clearly see Raven's outline sitting out on the deck with what looked to be cup of coffee just looking out across the peaceful land. But this wasn't what made him stop, no; it was the chilling sight of the shadows on the ground. He could undoubtedly see there was one more shadow than there should have been. This shadow had what appeared to be longish hair to about his shoulder and a scarf? Or some type of cloth concealing the area around his mouth, but what made Robin's blood run cold was what the alleged man was holding the shadow of a weapon aimed straight at Raven's unwary form. And before Robin could do anything, but stare in horror…

**Bang**

(End Dream sequence)

A/N: I think I'll leave you here to suffer my horrible cliffy but I'm feeling nice-ish. That and I'm afraid of your wrath, LOL, so I'll continue.

Robin woke to the sound of a struggle. There were thuds and groaning coming form somewhere on the floor on the other side of the bed. That was when he noticed that Raven wasn't laying next to him anymore and he became all too aware of the gravity of the situation. He launched himself across the bed as fast as he could and grappled around for the lamp's switch, desperately. Panic threatened to overwhelm him as he heard the struggle come to a sudden halt and he could have sworn he saw a shadow flee across the room.

Finally he was able to get the lamp on but when he took in the sight in front of him he immediately regretted it and longed for the nativity that the darkness took as the light brought in its harsh reality.

On the floor was Raven but something wasn't right in the way she held her stomach her knees bent out ward (Imagine like a frogs when he's sitting) and her head allowing her face to hide within her hair.

That's when he saw it. The blood that suddenly began to leak forth from in-between her fingers; staining her in crimson.

Snapping out of his stupor he took action his brain working on autopilot. He was shocked when he cautiously approached her and she refused to look at him and instead confined her pain filled gaze to the floor. He didn't know what to do if only he knew where she kept her first aid or at least something that could help him out a bit.

As if reading his mind she softly spoke in a voice so soft and drained it almost hurt Robin to hear it come from her mouth, "My cell phone's on the dresser, you should find Bee's number in there." She took one last shaky breath before she suddenly slumped backwards into Robin's waiting arms, unconscious. And there he could see a trailing for her right eye one single crystal teardrop.

A/N: Ok this is the real end because I'm sleepy and tiered as hell that and it's almost 12pm and I didn't sleep much last night I really hope you forgive me for sort of just disappearing on you guys I didn't mean to but I've been… off for lack of a better word. But I do have this week of to rest and recuperate form all the drama in my life so I'll hopefully be able to squeeze all the writing in somehow. Anyways leave me lots of reviews telling me what you think it's what keeps me writing and the muses talking. Lots of love and until the next time Fi


	4. Reopening the bitter wounds Pt 1

A/N: Ok guys I know it's been a long time but I just haven't been feeling to good lately, so I can't be here for long, but I must post something for you! Sorry about all the spelling and grammar but I'm too lazy to fix everything and I have too many languages running in my head so please bear with me -grins innocently-! **I need a beta!! Someone who doesn't mind my erratic updating and can get it done quickly and right, also who can help me out whenever I do have writers block.** If you're interested tell me so in your review. I hope you enjoy, this one will change the plot a little but never fear, for I… am here? lol sorry couldn't resist, anyways on with the show!

_Special note: I'm sticking allusions to other things in my chapters form now on, so if you catch any say so in your review. It'll be a little game and who ever comes up with the most will get a prize from me. I hope that will prompt you to review! So make sure you keep an eye out for them they could be everywhere and about anything from books to music to T.V. shows so keep your eyes peeled, some are slightly changed, but not to the point that you should miss them! _

Dedicated to: Gth17, Aretmis, thekomododragonpheonix, Whitedarkness, Aero- The Girl form Nevermore, Hafewolfdemon, RavenEmpressOfAzarath, dark girl, and my good friends who kept me company Damagexthexpeace, and Tecna. Virtual cookie to all of you!!

Disclaimer: Raven –read off of a script-: She's the ruler of the world, our supreme ruler, we must obey her every whim, or suffer the consequences Muahahahahah…ha –looks up- WFT?!

**Please at least 5 reviews before I go on! And recommend my story please and thank you! Confetti **

Do or Die 

_**Chapter 4: Reopening the bitter wounds (part 1)**_

"The damage, you've inflicted temporary wounds I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me I'm taking back the life you stole… This helps me to think all through the night Bright lights that won't kill me now, won't tell me how Just you and I, your stareless eyes remain… I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take I'm coming back from the dead.**"- It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish (My Chemical Romance)**

_**Recap: **As if reading his mind she softly spoke in a voice so soft and drained it almost hurt Robin hear it come from her mouth, "My cell phone's on the dresser, you should find Bee's number in there." She took one last shaky breath before she suddenly slumped backwards into Robin's waiting arms, unconscious. And there he could see a trailing from her right eye one single crystal teardrop._

_**Read special note! Read special note! Read special note! Read special note! Read special note! Read special note!**_

_The rest of the night was more a blur filled with dulled shapes, sounds, and feelings. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs as she died there in his arms. (She's not really physically dieing as much as she's emotionally; I just noticed that rhymed!) His mind was numb; he was numb, all wonderfully and frighteningly numb. Somehow he managed to get the phone, find Bee's number, call her explaining to her what had happened and using a shirt he found lying around, he made a tourniquet for Raven's wound. He was impossibly calm throughout the whole ordeal and that's how they found him, with Raven in his arms on the bed, her fragile form laying limp and so pale across his lap; both covered in her blood._

_What happened next he wasn't sure all he knew was that Speedy, Bee, Cy, and Aqualad had somehow pried his arms off Raven and managed to get her to the car awaiting outside. They drove at full speed to the academy where they took her away for him again and into an operation room. _

_For what seemed like an eternity Robin waited out in the hall, wringing his hands and pacing non-stop in the hallway outside the room that held her. He was lost in thought while internal battles raged within him._

So many emotions surpassed him, anger, pity, confusion, guilt, and most noticeable…concern? Robin shook his head to try and shake the thoughts out of his brain, concern? Why on Earth was he concerned about this cold hearted and totally dedicated killer. He rubbed his eyes and focused, there was no way he could be concern about someone so… so callous. But there was more to her as he had seen that night he had seen a whole new side to her, he doubted anyone had ever seen.

_The enigmatic beauty wasn't everything she tried to portray herself to be, there was something else that she seemed to be hiding – concealing from the world. Even though she seemed heartless, Robin detected something more. Raven wasn't what she seemed, there was more to it, Robin just knew it, and he was going to find out no matter what._

_He had seen a new side to her and knew she wasn't a cold-blooded killer, as she wanted everyone to believe she was. He had seen the side of her that was held captive by her own mind, it was the side that held the loving, caring, sensitive, carefree, fun-loving, and so much more, but also she was vulnerable; this was the side that held her humanity. But it was also her greatest downfall it was what showed her flaws and weaknesses. It gave the enemy the chance to exploit those feelings and that was not an option in the life she had to live. _

_She was a total mystery to him; a puzzle he longed to solve. She could be so detached and uncaring when she wanted. She was great at putting on the masks for show, but what entranced him even more was when she let her guard down. She was so full of the life she took and had a burning passion like no other. He was captivated by her childish innocence when she let go, it was almost like she was a whole different person, in this state she had not seen the corruption of life and she was pure. _

_This was the side of her that showed just how broken she was. The shattered pieces of the mask fall apart leaving her alone, exposed, and… frightened. The beauty of it was stunning and so terrifying forbidden; it was a sin in itself and a fatality. _

_He sat there for the better part of the surgery deep in thought after exhausting the floor with his pacing. He stared at the bleak white walls that seemed to mock him with the color of utmost purity, the color of innocence. _

_Finally the door to his right opened revealing a weary looking Bee. She slowly made her way to his side as he rose to greet her. "How is she?" He asked worry cloaked every word without restriction. _

_Bee sighed and brought her hands to rub her face before she answered choosing her words carefully. "She's… stable, for now. The damage was not much but critical. There was a small gash on the left side of her chest that nicked her left lung so that'll have to be monitored, then there's the laceration on her abdomen didn't get anything thankfully but it'll keep her form moving properly for at least two weeks, it should last a month but knowing Rae she'll be back on her feet in half the time, she's stronger than you think, she'll pull through better than expected." Bee finished the exploitation with a small smile._

_Robin hesitated to ask the question but either way it slipped from his mouth before he could really stop and think about what he was saying. _

"_Can I see her now?" He timidly asked, startling himself with all the concern he was showing, something he was no longer familiar with. _

_Bee seemed equally stunned and seemed to think carefully about her response before she gave it. _

"_Well, she's sleeping right now, the attacker managed to hit a few of her pressure points to knock her out. That and we're going to have to force a drug induced coma on her or else she'll cause more damage to herself by being her usual self and insisting she's fine. Also it isn't the prettiest sight to see, she doesn't look… healthy." Bee stated with her back turned to him, to prevent her face from betraying anything that her voice didn't. _

"_Are you sure you want to see her now… you could wai-" Robin cut her off._

"_I'm sure. I want to see her now." Robin stated firmly, but not unkindly. In his head he finished off with by thinking 'it's my fault she's so beat up, if only I had been a little fast and alert I could have prevented this disaster.' He felt undeniably guilty for not being able to help Raven when she had needed him the most. _

_Bee sighed again and she seemed to deflate aging 5 years before his very eyes. She slowly nodded her head in defeat and beckoning him to follow her, she went through the two swinging doors into a long hallway radiating the usual hospital aura of the sickly clean white wash walls everything radiated with a drained, worn out, and faded feeling everything turned against itself. _

_After passing a few doors they came to a halt at another just like all the others but this one had light seeping through the crack from beneath it. And if you were paying close attention you could faintly hear the monotone beeping of a heart-monitor keeping a soft rhythmic beat. Then Bee turned to him, giving him a look that clearly said "this is your last chance to get out of this" But Robin being the stubborn mule… um man he was set, his face in stone and grasped the doorknob in his hand. He slowly pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. In the middle of the room lay Raven upon a bed tucked into an unnaturally neat perfection. She was connected to many wires and tubes it almost made Robin sick to see her like that. The girl that he had seen just a few hours ago couldn't really be the same one that was laying now on the bed so unmoving with the exception of the rhythmic movement of her chest with every labored breath._

No he refused to believe that the girl here in front of him whose hand was so unnervingly cold was the same one who had almost scared him to the point of pissing his pants with her driving. She couldn't be the same one who made Jay be respectful and inspired the love of the people outside the door, she couldn't be the goddess who was luring him with her charm, the same cold, strong, and powerful girl he had seen only hours ago. Was it really only hours ago that he had slipped into bed with her at his side sleeping soundly, so peacefully, safe, and beautiful? How could this girl here, struggling with something as simple and instinctive as breathing to the point that she had to be helped by a machine, be the same girl who had been so lively, carefree, and innocent? She sure didn't seem like it, it was like they where two different people this one was broken to the point of irreversibility, sad, weak, and defenseless the other was an emblem of what every person wanted to be, she was smart, strong, forbidding, mysterious, and so much more, what had happened to make her crack?

He took a seat next to her bed never once letting go of her hand. He held on as if it were the one thing keeping her here with him and not alone like he had been all his life. He was afraid to let go and see her go like he had seen so many others. He just sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at her peaceful face and thinking about what had happened.

He never even knew that he had fallen asleep until he heard the door being shut and quiet murmuring on the other side. He's curiosity peaked along with ears, he could barely make out what they where saying but he managed to hear some of it.

"Was it _him_?"

"Yeah it was"

"Are you _sure_ it was _him_?"

"Positive"

"How do you know?"

"We found a strand of _silver_ hair. Near the puddle of blood."

"Great our worst fears have been confirmed!"

"Yeah _he's_ the only one who knew where she was hiding and _he's_ the only one who could have possible taken her down. He's the only one who could break her, to the way she is."

"Oh no… no. _NO_ this is bad you what's to come. And she had just gotten better. How could this have happened? Why can't he just leave her be? I don't understand why he has to torment her with his memory when she's already gone through enough because of him. Poor, poor dear, we have to do all we can… at all costs. We can't have her re-collapse."

"I know bee, I know."

"If anyone knows just how much it's you, Roy. We can't have her go back to the way things where. We just can't… we could lose her this time. We may not be as luck as we were to have found her in time. I don't want to lose her Roy I really don't."

"Ssshh Bee it's OK we're all here for her. Now we have Robin… he should be able to help out."

"I know I'm just so worried. We've all seen the extent of the damage he caused."

"I know but we have to be strong… for her we'll be strong."

Robin then heard a heavy sigh and retreating footsteps then silence. A few second later the door reopened and in stepped Bee; she looked like she had not slept at all her once young face looked to have aged ten years in the short period of time he had last seen her. She seemed a bit startled at the fact that Robin was awake, but she quickly put a smile on her worn face; fake.

"I see you're awake Robin. Did you sleep alright?" She asked with warmth in her voice, the only thing that didn't seem forced at the time.

"Yeah… yeah I did thanks Bee." Robin answered, his voice the slightest bit hoarse from sleep.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her, as she stopped fidgeting with all the i.v.'s connected to Raven's sleeping form and turned her whole body to face Robin; signaling that he had her full attention.

"I wanted to say thanks for… everything really. I mean… it's just that… well your doing so much for everyone and you're kind and trusting towards me even though I'm accountable for Raven's current state." Robin mumbled the last bit of his sentence obscuring it even more than it already was by lowering his head in shame.

"Oh no Robin it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It's in no way your fault." Bee reassured him with her kind words and soft eyes; she meant every word she said.

"But it is Bee if I had been faster and stronger and… well if I had been better I could have helped and… and she wouldn't be here right now she would be… alright." Robin said with self-reproach dripping from every word.

"Robin it's in no way your fault it's not because you're in anyway weak or flawed. This… it couldn't be prevented, it really couldn't." Bee spoke with a twinge of remorse laced in with the comforting words.

"But Bee I could have done something!" Robin cried in frustration and anguish.

"No Robin the man who attacked Raven is way out of anyone's league! No one but Raven is even a _possible_ threat to him, that's how powerful he is! It's not your fault so stop blaming your self, you hear!" Bee basically snapped at him.

Robin looked mildly shocked at the furious outburst that come form the normally serene woman in front of him. He was appalled; who was this person who was so… _powerful_, that no one could appose him? Who hell was he?! His emotions where once again on overdrive, he felt so much, weak for not being able to help Raven when she had needed him the most. Useless, again Raven's seemingly lifeless body in his arms flashed through his minds eye; fear of Raven's rival/attempted murderer. Mad, at the person who dared hurt Raven. Frustrated, who the hell was this man? Confused, why did he care for Raven so much?

His head began to hurt and for the first time everything around him became so frighteningly overwhelmed as the seriousness of the situation finally sank in, making him feel so worn and lifeless, years older with the burden of time. The shock had finally worn off and took with it the sweet blissful numb ignorance and leaving behind in it's wake the awful bitterness of loneliness. His heart beat painfully against his chest as he stared at Raven's vulnerable figure so peacefully unaware of the deteriorating world around her. The cold reality became all too real and he couldn't stand the idea of living with the awful emptiness no growing in his chest.

Bee quietly calmed herself as she watched with sorrowful eyes as Robin looked over tenderly at Raven's prone form lying motionless on the bed attached to an array of machines. What must have been racing across his mind to make his eyes become so… deep? They showed the torment within and for even any novice to be showing sighs of distress so freely it had to be not only big but he had to be at ease and be able to trust the person with them. What had happened to the vigorous young man that she had joked with just a few hours ago? Bee gave a tiered sigh. She knew all to well of the damage that could be caused in within a blink of an eye all too well. Countless time had she been in Robin's place, only most of the time her experiences had been worse. She too was forced to grow up all to fast and face the way of life. Oh how she wished she could shelter Robin from the world she wished she could take all the burdens onto herself and let him live a carefree life the life both Robin and Raven deserved so much.

She knew for experience that we try so hard to understand and reason but in one moment everything crumbles. That forever your eyes hold the memories, taunting and haunting you out of sleep (lol, that rhyme, points for me yay!) She knew that every time he tried to close his eyes the images that had burned themselves into his mind's eye, imprinted into his very soul would torment him.

It was too much for someone so young, why must the world be so cruel to those who deserve it the least? Life… a state of being alive, but is breathing and being able to function enough or is it also being about to feel, pain and emotions, are they a part of being alive? Then if pain and suffering a part of life then why do we bother to live it, when all that life is the little moments and a lifetime of horrible experiences.

It no longer made any sense. But Bee didn't want to think about that all she wanted was to see Raven's eye lids flutter open and see her just as happy as she had once been. She wanted to see Raven smile and **live** the way she had when _he_ had been here, she wanted to turn back time to when everyone had been so happy and life had been as close to perfection as it could come.

'No!' Bee told her self shaking her head free of the haunting thoughts that threatened to consume her and drag her back into a depressive state of mind everyone had believed they were slowly erasing. It's better off this way, becoming numb and ignoring the pain that resided deep within their minds and hearts. Although everyone tried to be strong for Raven they could all see how it ate way at them slowly painstakingly chipping away at their insides and all the walls they had surrounded themselves in. This is the reason they built those walls to keep the emotions and pain of the outer world form reaching them. 'Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying' Bee chuckled to herself humorlessly. They, the great immortals, where falling apart and from what the one thing they were taught never to do, show weakness and that weakness was one of the most important lessons in being a cold blooded killer; never show emotions it _will_ be your downfall. Oh how right they were.

Robin signed dropping his head back onto the bed next to Raven's I.V. lined arm. 'I can see you awake anytime in my head' he thought to himself slightly amused at the ironic truth. (Someone needs more sleep! They're turning into me, and for the sake of others sanity we only need one psychotic lunatic around . gummy bears!! MINE! –clears throat- anyways back to the story!) Bee sighed one more time before gathering her wit.

"Thanks Bee, I guess I just need some time alone to think," Robin replied tracing figures on Raven's bare upper arm. (THANK YOU JAMES!! Everyone say thanks to James for getting rid of my writer's block! (I wouldn't have updated if it were not for him!))

"Yeah, right Robin." There was a bit of an awkward silence before Bee broke it but turning to the door on hand on the handle. "I suggest you get some sleep tonight. There's an extra room on the second floor room 666 (lol couldn't resist)" without another word Bee slipped through the door as suddenly as she had come, leaving Robin to be consumed once again by his chaotic thoughts.

Lost in thought Robin re-began tracing mindless circles on her forearm. There he made an interesting discovery small almost unnoticeable scars mingling with the flawless pale flesh. These where no regular battle scars, no these where perfectly straight and consistent, so this is what Bee and Speedy meant by all of that. Whoever did this to her had to have had a history and some significance in Raven's life, because from what he could see she took the fall… hard. But the question burning deep within him was _who was this figure?_ Why was he so important to Raven? And to have been able to cause so much damage… what did _he_ do?

For the second time that night questions raced through Robin's head faster the he could keep up one question leading to another one only furthering the mystery of the girl. His already tiered brain finally lulled him into a troubled sleep filled with haunting shadows and mocking laughter, where he fought to stop the inexhaustible screams of a caged raven, crying blood tears.



Never ending darkness…

-Blink-

Blinding white…

Robin awoke not by his own will but because something else. But what was it that wrenched him from the blissful ignorance that sleep brought, no matter how terrible the dreams that accompany it may be, he did not know. He head thick with sleep, eyes drooping out of sheer exhaustion, a headache that resembled the whole world and so much more plagued the young man.

Thump 

That noise; he faintly remembered that that had also occurred as he awoke. What a weird noise, it was soft and faint but at the same time seemed to rattle the whole room; a suffocating aura of danger filled the room to the very last corner. It was like one of those old horror movies where the main character was all by themselves in the basement and suddenly the door slaps shut locking itself in the progress, leaving them in the dark with one single flickering light bulb as their refuge. And then when they finally walk towards the mysteriously flickering light…

**Something huge and scary pops up behind then and snatches then right off their feet, **and all they can do is emit one last murderous scream before if goes dark and the credit roll in. (Ok I think I watch too many of those but hey they're good!!-innocent grin- not my fault I'm addicted!)

Unaware to himself Robin's hands had subconsciously been creeping toward his eyes and so when they had fully covered his eyes and the world suddenly went black he panicked (hey what would you do if you suddenly went blind?!!) '_Aaaaaahhhh I've gone blind!!!_' Robin screamed in his mind as mini Robin ran circles in his mind until he smacked straight into a wall and landed on his rear end (ok never run into walls it hurt, well you get use to it, but that's beside the point!) After un-dazing himself inner Robin came to his senses (0.0 he has senses!! Alert the media! -giggles-') _Hey Rob! You're covering your eyes!!_ He chimed in as he laughed over their stupidity. 'Oh' was all that came to Robin's mind but the feeling was still there no matter how much Robin tried to calm himself. 'Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! (Woo!)' Robin chanted in utter despair as he sat glued to his chair, and waited…

Thump! 

It was getting close and closer and closer until he could almost feel it right on top of him (nothing gross people!)

…Utter silence… the kind you get right before something burst up in front of you and still scared you shit-less even if you where totally expecting it.

… Nothing, no thumps just unnerving deafening silence.

When unexpectedly out pops a green blur and latched on to his shoulders roaring in the process. Of course Robin's natural reaction was to scream and fall over in his chair. And that's exactly what he did.

Maniacal laughter reached his ears once his heart had stopped convulsing and accepted the fact that it could not in fact escape it's cage. Low rumbles, but not low enough to be a full grown mans just low enough to distinguish that it was in fact a male's laughter, were all he heard as he stared at the ceiling gasping for the precious air that had left him dazed without it.

The laughter subsided and a tan hand came into his line of vision; looking up he say that that hand was attached to no-other then Gar's body (-egasp- whoever would have guessed! –blinks innocently and grins-) A large mischievous grin spread itself all the way onto Gar's face, so large it was put the Cheshire's to shame.

"Hehehe sorry man I didn't really mean to scare you that badly. It's just well you're new and well the others already know me, so I just had to take advantage while it lasts." Gar admitted a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um I guess that's cool Gar you just caught me really off guard, you know. But what are you doing here?" Robin asked him, picking up the fallen chair and returning it to its original position.

"Oh I was told you come and take you to training, and well since you weren't in your room I came down here. What are you doing down here anyways?" Gar asked his eyes widened with the curiosity of a child and yet his voice hinted lightly of its usual upbeat mischievous attitude. And in some twisted way Robin appreciated it, for the mood was much too sober and grim to be healthy, but a certain side of him wanted to skin Gar alive for being able to be so cheery at a time like this.

"I was just…" he stole a glance at the motionless Raven still in the same position as he remembered, only the slight movement of her now, thankfully, somewhat rhythmic breathing indicated any life in her pale body. "Just keeping Raven company." He finished not quite knowing just what to say. "What are _you_ doing here? Wait what do you mean _training_?" He questioned once he had gathered his wits, and processed what Gar had just told him.

Gar who had composed himself, well as composed as it gets with him, had turned swiftly towards him one eyebrow raised high. "No one told you?" He questioned his tone disbelieving.

"Told me what?" Robin retorted.

"Man, Speedy's going to be training you while Raven's… here." Gar replied sending a long almost longing look in Raven's direction. Robin followed his gaze. Calm and steady (as the beating drum, should I marry Kokum (however you spell that)? lol sorry I couldn't resist I'm a kid all around). That is until the full effects of Gar's words sunk in. _TRAINING WITH SPEEDY??!!!_

A/N: I know I've been gone forever, but I hope that some of you are still with me –puppy eyes- I'm sorry, I really am and I hope you can forgive me! Ok well this is a two-part thing since I didn't want to make you wait any longer for it to come out. I should post sometime next weekend but I'm not sure since finals are coming up and all, but I'll try. Ok you know what to do! Go leave me a review you know you want to –wiggles eyebrows- plwease? –tears- I'll love you forever!! Lol ok I'll leave you before I end up freaking both of us out night, night! See you next time.


	5. Reopening the bitter wounds Pt 2

A/N: -chuckles nervously and pokes fingers together- Would it help if I said I'm really sorry? I guess not huh but just for the record I **_am really, really sorry!_** I've seemed to come upon a horrible writers block for this story I blame them canceling Teen Titans! I **_will_** finish this story even if it kills me! I'm also changing my name to **ebonydays**!

_Dedicated_ especially to my dearest **_Rora (aka. Aurora Mikayla)_** everything, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!

I have two main reasons for not updating one is I've been trying to rewrite all my work and there's good news! It's working. The bad news… it's going really, really slowly –sweat drops- sorry my life has too much unwanted drama. The second reason!

I know you'll hate me for this but… I started another story. This one's a Gerard Way story :D 'cause I'm completely re-addicted to My Chemical Romance now more then ever! That one should be out… in a little while I have most of it typed up now it's just the filler so if you like My Chem. stick around for it! So! Without further ado I present to you:

**

* * *

**

**Do or Die **(I love my title now more then life itself cause of The Black Parade)

Chapter 5: Reopening the Bitter wounds (part 2) 

_**"**Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead." **– My chemical Romance, The Sharpest Lives**_

Four days, it had been four days of training with Speedy. Robin had to admit, even if he didn't like it, Speedy was so far proving that he, at a younger age, was a much better mentor then any of the other men who claimed to be. Speedy, although quiet and strict, he taught Robin more in the last few days then many had ever gotten through in years with they're yelling and anger. Robin was developing a sense of respect for this man.

Nothing much had happened in the last four days involving the group; Gar and Cy where somewhere deep in their lab putting the final touches on their latest creations and obsessing over the newest ideas. Bee, she was busier then ever, people where pouring in from all sides of the Academy, she was a rare sight now and days and now more then ever lived up to her nickname, going to and fro. Star and Aqualad were just as busy, there seemed to have been abnormal activity and with it bringing in tons of paper work.

**(I'm changing my name to ebonydays!)**

Yes, ever if you run an assassin company you still need the dreaded paper work, you know just to keep tabs on things. And when I say everything I mean _everything_. So there they were working away in front of their computers, like one well-oiled machine, without one word or even look, just one simple gesture that by others could interpret many different ways they knew exactly what the other wanted and within seconds they had what they needed.

No matter how you looked at it you knew; they were all keeping their minds busy so it wouldn't wander off to that room on the other side of the Academy where one lone bird lay in a deep sleep.

What did this leave Robin with? It left him with all of his free time spent in the presence of the ever-healing Raven. She was still under the drug-induced coma, just while the wounds were closing, and at her rapid progress it would only be a matter of days now. Robin found himself anxious to see her entrancing eyes once again pierce into him. He spent most of his time sitting at her bedside, reading to her quiet body, although he didn't know exactly what she preferred to read he had a suspicion that it would be poetry. So how did he set about finding the right ones…? Easy, he just grabbed the classics: _Edgar Allen Poe_,_ Emily Dickinson_,_ Robert Frost_, etc.

There was **one** question he yearned to ask and it still nagged at him. During all those sleepless nights or just intervals between reading when his throat dried up and he had to stop for a while. He pondered, who was that man… the shadow in his dream and the one they talked about? He had a sneaking suspicion that these two mysterious shadows where the same.

During his practices with Speedy he'd tried to get him to tell him but so far, no luck. All Robin had gotten was: "_Raven's love life is none of your business and if she wants to tell you about it then it's her place not mine!"_ and a rough house kick to the back.

The most he'd gotten was from Gar, that boy had a… short mental capacity (nothing against BB cause I now find him adorable, just not enough for Raven :D) . So, so far he knew that this man (shall we call him Bob because well one the authoress is sick of writing blah blah blah "man" and just because Bob is such an awesome name, not to say that Bob is evil! Teehee Bob is an awe-inspiring drummer! And I love him very much! And yes I know it's the name of that one manager guy BB worked for in the nufu episode so smack me with a wet fish!) had some connection to Raven's love life, he was very, _very _powerful, he's dangerous, and he wants to cause Raven and the rest of the Academy misery.

Looking at the bigger picture that wasn't a lot. So, here Robin was day four, of hell, with still nothing to keep him busy but his own mind, and as we insane people know, your mind isn't exactly the safest thing to be alone with (take your authoress for example who is currently speaking out every word that she's typing. What's the reaction to that? People are now staring at her like she's… well she is nuts, so what's she going to do? Why, give them something to stare at of course! ANYWAYS!)

He was bored! Nothing to do, he'd worn his voice down painfully from all the reading, trained himself sore, and slept himself awake (how that's possible I don't know, but it happens to me all the time… damn insomnia!!! Ahem, sorry :D) There was nothing he could do but sit there in that god awful stiff, creaky, puke-green chair and **_stare_**, I mean come on! There's only so much staring one man can take! Pretty soon he'd end up like a bug! His eyes bulging out of his head begging for escape.

He' counted all the floor and ceiling tiles, the dirty residue spots on the window left behind from the rain or "cleaning", the number of chairs in the room, beats of the heart monitor per minute then done aaaall the calculations for the minutes, hours, days to come if it kept that same rhythm and then changed it to compensate for an irregular beat(s)! Yes, it's safe to say Robin had bored himself out of his mind. He'd forced himself into a near comatose state himself.

That room was slowly driving him into insanity and so by the end of that week, making it the second full week of Raven's "accident" as they oh so kindly labeled it, relieve and panic coursed through his veins when he arrived at Raven's room only to find that there was no one occupying her bed anymore. Rushing out of the room like a bat out of hell he raced to the nearest "nurses station" as it was called… really it was only a little island desk in the middle of a six way hallway (yes that's how big the academy is hahah, sorry The Academy Is… good band :D) and called out to the short pink haired, blue-eyed girl in a ballerina type outfit he'd come to know as Kole.

"Where's Raven?!" he choked out receiving a blank look from Kole for a few seconds until it clicked and her whole face lit up.

"Oh! Raven, she was moved up to recovery, and let me tell you it was _not_ pretty. She was oooh, going bananas," here she interrupted herself with a small giggle before continuing with the help of her flailing arms and wild hand gestures. "I mean random burst of energy here and there and I _swear_ that girl's mind has a mind of its own! I mean she didn't touch _anything_ and yet there were these really creepy burst of just this really dark eerie mystical mumbo jumbo stuff and eep, let me tell you, it was scary!"

Robin reached out his hand to cover her mouth before she could rattle on and asked as calmly as he could, "Where is she now, Kole?" Before he cautiously uncovered her mouth.

"Oh! She's was moved up to the fourth floor, just incase she can't try anything stupid, although I still don't see why they're not afraid of her jumping off… knowing Raven, that's a big possibility. I mean that girl's wicked! Have you seen her in action, well no I guess not. You're still a newbie and all, but don't worry, you're under her instruction and I hear you also have Speedy working with you! What an honor!! I-"

"What _room_ number, **Kole**?" Robin asked forcefully getting irritated at the girls incessant jabbering. All he wanted to do was run up those flights of stairs and take Raven up in his ar- _No!_ He just wanted to make sure she was all right, that was it. Right…

"Ah! Yeah, alright… she's in room… um…" Kole looked up at the ceiling trying to recall the room number they'd sent Raven into meanwhile Robin tried to not strangle the poor girl in his impatient state.

"Can't you look it up on the sheet, Kole?" Robin grit out from in between clenched teeth.

"Oh yes silly me!" Kole giggles at her self with all her childish innocence before quickly taking up the clipboard and flipping through a few pages efficiently landing on the right page. She scanned the page and her finger landed with a heavy –thap- on the name.

"There we are! Room 657 that's righ- Robin?" Kole looked up only to see the last of Robin's cape disappearing behind the corner.

Robin bypassed the elevators knowing they'd take longer to get down and then go back up then it would take him to just use up that extra energy coursing through him to get himself up to Raven's room. Propelled by the sudden urge to see those enchanting mauve eyes once again opened like a morning glory to the first rays of the golden sun. He never once noticed any signs of fatigue on the long trek up the winding never-ending staircase.

Easily bounding up the stairs taking two or three at a time he basically skipped down the hall. Reading the green tabs on the doors with the room numbers sharply imprinted on the lifeless plastic he skid to a stop in front of Raven's new door, just about passing it were it not for his quick reflexes. He happily raised his hand to knock on the door full of unbridle joy whose source was a "mystery" to him.

Suddenly it all sank in like a ball and chain hooked up to his ankle tugging him down into the murky depths of a lake into the unknown. How would he act? How would _she_ act?! What if she was mad at him? Or worse! What if she didn't remember him?!! _What would **he** say?!!_

A million thoughts had a field day in his head all at the same time causing sever chaos. He couldn't do this! Not now at least, he thought. As he was about to turn and leave heading back to his temporary dorm, the worst thing imaginable happened… okay so not the _worst_ but it did feel like the worst to Robin.

Out stepped Star from Raven's room bidding Raven a "getting well of the soon" But stopped abruptly cutting herself off to squeal happily when she spotted Robin standing there like a deer caught in the headlights (he seems to be doing this a lot lately :D).

"Oh, dear friend Robin! You've come to see our dear friend Raven, yes?!" She cried out the rhetorical question her hands clasped innocently in front of her hope gleaming full force in her once gloom-to-the-world eyes of priceless emerald. She of course didn't wait for him to answer but tugged him with her abnormally strong frame into the room, turning once more to Raven.

Raven was propped up on two big fluffy white pillows her face strained unlike the peaceful one he'd accustomed to seeing her small graceful hands folded gently on her lap, with all elegance of a majestic creature.

"Look friend Raven! You have another visitor, you're dearest student Robin!" Star beamed out, like a little girl who had just discovered that the world was in fact made out of candy and all life had a fairy tale ending. Boy was she in for a big disappointment.

"Yes, indeed it seems I'm quite popular today, Starfire." Raven replied calmly almost in an insensitive fashion. Her eyes weren't bright as he remembered them that night that seemed years upon years ago but they were dull and artificial. A small-anesthetized smile appeared on her face directed in Star's direction. "Thank you Starfire for you concern, but I'm better now."

"Oh, yes friend Raven." Star admitted sheepishly a guilty like smile adorned her face. "Well then it seems I should leave you to your rest friend Raven, I'll come by tomorrow to see your progress of recovery."

Raven's smile, if you could call it that, widened the smallest of a fraction as Star retreated to the door and meekly waving closed the door after her. Once Star was fully out of view Raven's flat gaze landed on Robin causing him to squirm under its intensity. This continued until she let out an almost frustrated sigh shifting in her bed.

"Come sit down, Robin." She said coolly indicating with one pale arm to the chair near her bedside. He sat down stiffly not at all like he had the couple of day's prior when he'd plopped down on the squishy chair three floors down with a book in hand ready to read to the motionless body that wouldn't judge him. But now here was that same motionless body only this time it was fully capable of judging him and surging with life once lacked.

He hadn't been ready for all of this; she was a different person form the one she had been three floors down. Here she was once again that awesome beauty, self-confident, poise, and… perfect in just about every manner. He felt so insignificant, unworthy if you will, to be her student, and he hated that feeling. He was _Robin_ for Christ's sake! Prodigy to the all mighty Bruce, _Batman_! But no, here she was in all her self-composed glory while he fell apart in front of her steely gaze.

The quiet stretched on into unbearable levels, tension so thick you could slice it up with the dullest of knifes (hah! Thought I was going to say a butter knife didn't you?! We I didn't! Oooh mysterious :D) Finally Raven broke the uncomfortable silence just as Robin though he'd go totally insane.

"I would hope your training didn't stop?" She more than stated finally looking away to the front of the room.

"N-no, I'm training with Speedy." Robin sputtered, surprisingly stuttering only once. Raven gave a small nod of acknowledgement and an inaudible mumbled of approval, now almost ignoring him completely. He didn't know what was worse, her laser beam eyes on him stripping him down to his very core leaving him extremely exposed or this new aloof manner with which she treated him. He didn't know what to do, so he sat there his gaze diverted to his lap where he fiddled nervously with his hands.

Another awkward silence lapsed over the pair, the only sound was that of the their soft breathing and the incessant beeping of the heart monitor. This Was very different from what Robin had imagine the "reunion" to be like, but then again how had he ever allowed himself to think that she'd be sitting up glowing with health and innocence just waiting for him to arrive and sweep her off her feet? Never would that have happened, that was the harsh truth he had to come to terms with, this was reality.

He figured he should break the awkward silence that had evolved around then but found he was at loss for words. It seems lately that damn cat was having a field day with his poor tongue, well as long as it didn't leave any hair he'd be alright, he didn't exactly fancy a hair ball in the middle of the night… or the taste of wet cat :/

"H-h-how-w h-hav-" Robin cut himself off, he couldn't speak. Mentally slapping himself in the face a few hundred times he opened his mouth that had suddenly become a desert he attempted to speak again.

"H-how have y-you been?" He managed to get out his eyes closed tight in concentration.

Raven's eyes slowly moved from the wall in front of her to his face as if she'd just noticed he was there and speaking to her. It took her a few moments to process that he'd asked and then she savored the words on her tongue before responding in a deadly calm voice.

"As good as you can be after being asleep for so long." Came her dry response. This made him feel stupid.

'Of course she's not going to feel well you idiot she's just gotten out of a coma and even if it was medically induced it must still suck! Gah! You're such a loser, that was reaaaaal smooth.' Chide the little voice in his head making Robin want to strangle it but settled for mentally glaring at it.

"Oh, right of course…" he cleared his throat feeling _very_ uncomfortable. He began shifting in his chair trying to ease the tension in the room, nothing seemed to work. So what the hell he thought, might as well ask, now's a good time as any. Best get it over and out of the way, it was now or never.

"Raven, can I ask you something?" He asked as timidly as a new born baby lamb taking its first steps. Raven's dark eyes darkened further but otherwise reaction. She nodded stiffly letting him know it was all right to continue.

"Who attacked you?"

* * *

A/N: Well this is where I leave you! Read and review please! Teehee sorry about leaving my cliffhanger but just because I changed my style doesn't mean I don't adore my cliffies! I mean they're… part of my signature style! Anyways tune in next time for the rest of the story, I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter posted within a few weeks, no more then a month! And remember I'm now going by **ebonydays** :D Now for a little ramble for my reviewers! I'd like to thank **all** my reviewers! As you know the chapter is **_always_** dedicated to those who review new or old.

**Aurora Mikayla:** Thank you so much, for all the support and inspiration, couldn't have done it without you. You're amazing! All my love :D

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**- thanks so much for your constant support!

**RoadToStupidity**- I MISS YOU!!! We need to chat sometime it's been a long time.

**Tecna**- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for always supporting me!

**they are ghouls**- awww thank you!

**RavenEmpressOfAzarath**- heheh you make me giggle :D Thank you so much for sticking with me I hope you're still here!

**SabrinaRocks**- many _many_ thanks for reviewing!

**Ulrich38**- You're so damn sweet! I so hope you're still around!

**Artemis**- THIS ladies and gents. is a truly devoted reviewer, sending me a review via email since was being an arse. _I LOVE YOU TO BITS!_ Tons of hugs for you!

**BurningAsh**- I really wish you would have left a way for me to reach you, I want to thank you for your constructive criticism, it's truly made me better.

**Darkened Master**- I'm really sorry for the confusion, I hope you I make you proud with my "changed ways" :D

**AndreannaMaree**- Thankies for showing interest, you're a dear!

**Frostflower**- Awww thank you! I send you many _many_ hugs I'd have written back if I had an email adress or something for you :D

**raven lynn morrigan**- Thank you my dear I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately I promise to get right to that :D. Miss ya bunches xoxox


	6. A Fake Smile Cures All

A/N: Okay I know it's been more than a month but my computer crashed with more than half the chapter written out and that pissed me off because I had it down the way I wanted it and then I couldn't get it back the way I had it. To make up to you guys I have another chapter all ready all I have to do is add it to my story for you to read, plus a one-shot and my _Not So Cold_ one-shot fully "remodeled" P so review and I'll post soon. One thing I wanted to discuss briefly here is this:

The definition of review: a critical article or report, as in a periodical, on a book, play, recital, or the like; critique; evaluation.

So anyways, here it is, I really hope it doesn't suck and yes, I tried to give you guys some "action" seeing as this is going slowly S so with out further ado I present to you chapter 6 of Do or Die.

Dedicated to: my beloved Artemis and blueFoxx0123, "me", StunningSpellRocks2345, Twilight Dancer123, "Raven Roth", "just passing by", and Silent Murderess. And a super special thanks to my amazingly awesome 'Rora (a.k.a. Aurora Mikayla).

"Well you can sleep in a coffin but the past ain't through with you." –Kill All Your Friends, My Chemical Romance

He knew he'd asked the wrong question when her hands instantly tightened in a vice like grip around the blankets and she closed her eyes in an effort to control her self. He could almost see her shaking with the strain of restraining herself from launching at him. Fearing for his life, one of the first and only times, Robin was about to tell her to forget he'd ever asked when Raven's pale hand rose up in a silent gesture to keep quiet.

"No, what said is said, you can't take it back." She uttered and with a few more breathes her violent mauve eyes opened to stare straight into his soul. And slowly her small hands un-fisted their lethal grip on the innocent blanket. Now he really wished the ground would just open up and swallow him up whole dragging him down into their deep murky depths. He hated the hollow look that resided in Raven's eyes how she suddenly looked so much older and tired. It reminded him too much of her near brush with death, he still believed was partly his fault.

"The man, who attached me, was a former… partner of mine." The pain tried to ooze from depths unknown, but it was well hidden behind an uncaring stance. Her voice was soft and her words well thought out before they were allowed to utter their haunting story. "He was not only my partner in crime but my partner in just about everything else. We trained together, ate together, and did just about everything together. In a way we were inseparable, two pieces of a puzzle fit together. Or so it seemed."

She cast her head down the shadows shrouding her eyes and a bitter smile played along her dry lips. "He betrayed the academy about two years ago." There was a subliminal, but more important message hidden within that line and it screamed, he betrayed _**me**_. She didn't say another word for a while allowing everything to sink in.

Robin inched to ask more but he knew it would be asking too much of her. He'd been surprised he'd gotten that much, but he still burned to know this mans name. He wanted a face to pin this disaster on. A name to curse at, not just some faceless shadow that reigned terror within everyone's hearts.

"Please," came a small whimper like noise from Raven. "Please go, now." She added in a stronger voice having noted how feeble her voice sounded. She didn't raise her head up to look at him and he knew it was for the better. He didn't know what he would see in her eyes that suddenly seemed to crack open and reveal all the hurt they kept inside for so long, but he knew one thing. He would **not** see tears in her eyes, only a more chilling sight of her lifeless soul.

Softly Robin rose from the chair he'd been seated at; never once taking his eyes off of Raven, he just about backed out of the room much like a servant would leaving a queens chamber. Reaching for the cold metallic doorknob he turned and walked through the doorframe and out into the cool hall casting one last look at the small shattering figure resting on the bed before closing the door and making his way down the long and winding hall.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Why? Why had she told him so much? He should be just another faceless person entering the academy only to leave it in a few short years. He should mean nothing to her, nothing at all. No second glance or sparing thoughts about him. Just like old lint in an old forgotten pocket. But that's the thing. Robin was different, she could sense it no matter how much she'd tried to deny it. It was almost like she couldn't stop herself from bleeding her soul out to him each and every time she could. She couldn't deny him an answer to his questions. No matter how much she tried.

But how come he was different? She was able to keep herself in check around everyone else. Why not him? What hold did he have over her that no one else did? She could keep up that cold front without a second thought or even feeling the slightest bit of remorse, it was second nature to her. She'd always been secretive. And when she'd opened up… well look where that landed her.

The only other person she'd ever been this way was with… _**him**_. He was the shadow that plagued her every move. A big fat treacherous leech that fed on her, draining her of her life slowly and ever so painfully. Her happiness, sadness, anger. She couldn't remember what those things felt like anymore. She'd turned into a bitter and cynical person. One she'd never been when she was young.

She had always been a cheery child, despite everything she'd been through, her less than perfect childhood; if you could even call it that. She had always been able to withstand diversity and the toughest of situations with a genuine smile on her face and her trademark happy go lucky self. Always so full of life, ready for whatever life threw at her.

Now what was she but a shell? An empty shell of what she'd once been. Her smiles were faker than a stereotypical blonde. Her eyes dull and rarely shined, with tears or light, they seemed brittle like plastic that had been recycled too many times. All she did now as eat, sleep, train, fight, and kill. Everything was done down to pinpoint precision.

_**No**_!

She refused to be this way any more. She wouldn't let herself rot away. He wasn't worth it. Now she could see what he'd done to her. He'd broken her, not only that but he'd shattered her into a billion microscopic pieces and then dances atop them. He'd hidden the glue and the hammer, but she could see it now. And she was tired of her self-pity. She wouldn't sit there and wallow over the past anymore. She had to pick herself up and like everyone says, "What does not kill you; only makes you stronger."

Determined she stood herself up off the bed against her protesting body that screeched with pulsing throbs of pain. She stretched like a cat after a good afternoon nap in the sun, long fluid and graceful movements that unknotted her muscles and built resistance to the pain she was going to disregard.

The more she tugged on her body the stronger she could feel herself become; she brushed off whatever pain she felt with all her years of training. She ignored the head rush that threatened to bring her down and her aching body all-stiff from days of immobility. She dismissed the fiery pain from her healing wounds and savored the delicious shock of electricity it brought to her livening body.

Looking around the room she began her observations. One of the first things she noted was that she was dressed in one of those horrible hospital gowns that made her cringe and want to gouge her eyes out with sporks rather than stare at it. So first thing was first. Find her proper clothes.

Stealthily she crept around the room thinking… well like Bee. '_If I were clothes… that Bee hid… where would I be…_' and then the little light bulb went off somewhere. Of course what other logical place to hid clothes away from me than in the last place she would look, the medicine cabinet.

Rushing over to the sole set of latched doors in the wall she practically ripped them open. And there in front of her eyes lay one of her favorite outfits. A simple black short sleeved t-shirt with a v-neck and a pair of faded grey skinny jeans accompanied by white ankle length socks. Scooping her precious cargo in her arms she proceeded to accommodate herself in a more… casual manner of dress.

Once she'd pulled on her sock one thought struck her. Shoes. Putting her well rested brain to work again she combed the room, not as a normal person would but as the trained assassin she was. Scouting for the tiniest thing that was out of place or did not coincide with the rest of the room. And there, more or less invisible, in the corner behind the toilet was a suspicious shadow.

Scurrying over as quickly as she could without sending herself backwards onto the cold hard ground and bruising her rear end she made it to the adjacent bathroom and dove to her beloved shoes. Bee knew her all too well, her old pair of black high-top converse stared straight back at her from their imprisonment behind the dreaded toilet.

With two swift tugs she had her shoes snuggly on her feet and was quickly lacing them up tightly. Now only one thing remained to do. She had to get out of here… but how? She didn't want to it the ordinary way and sneak out of the room and down the many halls. Plus that was too dangerous, in her "weakened" condition she couldn't put up any resistance if she was caught and she didn't think her body was up to the strenuous task of avoiding _**everyone**_ in the now to be heavily patrolled corridors.

'_Think, think_!' she demanded of her brain once again overlooking the whole room. '_Sheets, pillows, toothbrush, foam cups, soap, paper, pencil, paperclips- Oh! That might come in handy later. Er, FOCUS! Slippers…chair under an air vent, mirr- CHAIR! Score!_' Mentally doing a little victory dance Raven clamored over to the chair and moved it the slightest bit more under the air vent and climbed on to take a closer look at the old vent.

'_Perfect_.' The vent was screwed into the ceiling and using the little paperclip she delicately began the tedious process of unscrewing the vent keeping in mind it was close to noon meaning someone was bound to come in at anytime with "lunch". Meaning she had to work quickly, and after about five minutes of fighting with the malleable paperclip she'd finally succeeded in freeing the vent from the ceiling. (And yes it is possible to unscrew the vents if they're not screwed in tightly enough; I've tried.)

Jumping down from the chair she set the cover on the bed and gave the room one last glance making sure she wasn't forgetting anything of hers. At first glance it didn't seem so but just to be sure she decided to look inside the drawer of the bedside table. What she found there puzzled her greatly.

Gum…

Why in the world- never mind that it isn't important. Best just take some incase, after all it has multiple uses. Knowing there was nothing she was forgetting she just about mozzied herself over to the chair to make her great escape. That is until her eyes stalled on the paper and pencil and her self-indulgent side took over. Making her way to the paper she picked up the pencil and scribbled a short note.

Thanks Bee, but I'll take it from here.

-Raven

Smiling a small smug smile she turned tossed the screws behind one of the pillows and gave the bedcovers on harsh tug to erase her foot prints from it before making her way over to the vent near the bed and climbed up the chair thanking whatever gods there were that she was small enough to squeeze through the barely decent sized vent. With one last shimmy motion that aggravated her wounds slightly she popped free into the large chamber above.

Now that she had more room to move around she turned and thankful once again that she had taken the gum and paperclips she popped four pieces of gum in her mouth chewing like her life depended on it and began unbending four paperclips. When the paperclips were half unbent and the gum nice and mushy she slid the paperclip into one of the screw holes fastening it with gum before using her shoe like a hammer and impaling the other half of the paperclip into the ceiling repeating the same process with the other four sides of the vent making sure it would hold steadily. Well steady enough to hold until she was faaaaar away from there and then, only then, could it drop and hopefully have the pleasure of hitting someone in the head… preferably '_the master_'.

Pleased with her job on the vent she turned and collected her thoughts before heading down the left branch of the tunnel towards her room there at the academy. One question nagged her mind. Should she get Robin and take him with her or leave him there at the academy returning for him at a later time?

Well whatever she decided she had to make it fast she could hear the sounds of footsteps growing louder and louder with each passing moment and the further she went into the tunnel the less adrenaline that was coursing through her veins allowing the pain from her injuries to once again resurface. She'd have to rewrap them in something a lot more durable than whatever it was that they'd used last time.

She had a feeling that just as she was nearing her vent they'd begun the search for her "missing" self. So she crawled faster stopping only when absolutely necessary and that was only to make sure she was on the right track, she always was. After a particularly long section of branchless passageway she made it to the vent that was right under her vanity, which she'd made sure to fill with fragile glass objects insuring noise to inexperienced intruders.

Of course she knew a way to get down without disturbing a single things and without a second thought she kicked the vent out of the roof and swiftly fell through the larger hole, that she mentally criticized the academy for I mean seriously who makes the vent openings larger in a place where you wouldn't _want_ people to have an easier time getting into.

For crying out loud, when she'd moved into the room for the first time, at the ripe age of 8, the bed had been right under the vent just screaming **I'm right here kill me now!** Even her small 8-year-old minds had been wise enough to move the god-forsaken bed out of the vents path and replace it with the delicate vanity. Reasoning that if anyone did try and kill the 8-year- old assassin they'd have to be veeery good at their job.

Anyways back to the situation at hand, having been jolted out of her thoughts by a small squabble, she noticed that she'd landed right in the arms of… yep, if you guessed Speedy then you're right! Of course he'd expected an intruder and had acted on his reflexes having taken her left hand and twisted it uncomfortably behind her back, his right leg in the middle of her own weary of her feet and his more –ahem- sensitive region.

He'd also managed to place his right hand near her throat but being stalled at fully locking it around her delicate neck in a killer hold by her right hand having been gracefully placed in his almost as if they were going to dance. Only they weren't. Of course it was a much more awkward (not to mention dangerous) position that they found themselves looking at one another in shock having stopped their attacks before any real damage was caused.

Out of everything in the world this was the last thing that Raven had imagined happening, and therefore had to take a minute to wrap her mind around what was happening. And her stupor would have lasted longer if there had not been a small, timid, and confused squeak of her name.

"Raven??" said person turned her head ripping her eyes away from the red haired man in front of her to the similar looking black haired man standing in back of the entwined pair looking shocked and confused (and dazzled by their demonstration of pure skill) as to the little spittle that had just occurred.

"Speedy… Robin? What are you guys doing in here?" Raven asked confusion clearly written across her face, it was one of the few emotions she ever let herself express freely.

"The right question here is why are _you_ here, Raven?" Speedy countered harshly, to which Raven simply smirked coolly.

"Well it is _my_ room, dear Speedy. And now if you would oh so kindly let me _go_." She stated clenching her teeth near the end of her sentence and before waiting for an answer she used her right elbow to well elbow him in the chest with enough power to wind him easily. Speedy staggered back from the reeling blow trying to catch his breath as Raven calmly dusted away imaginary lint from her self. Once finished she looked up surveying the hunched Speedy and stunned Robin she shrugged and walked fluidly to the bathroom.

Once out of sight she safely locked in the bathroom Raven leaned up against the door her hands flying to her irritated wounds as pain coursed through the stretched sores. When the throbbing died down and she was able to move again she reached below the sink and pulled out the first aid kit neatly placed there. Removing her t-shirt and bandages revealing ugly bruised stitches marring her perfectly pale skin.

Quickly she washed her hands and began cleaning her middle, never wincing once as the alcohol soaked cotton swab came in contact with the angry incisions. Then taking a long piece of extra-strength gauze she gently wrapped herself up tightly to prevent from ripping open any stitches. With that dirty deed done she washed her hands again and taking a deep breath opened the door ready to once again face the two men.

Not bothering to put on a fake smile she wrenched the door open and walked out her head held high.

A/N: And this is where I leave you because truthfully I have no clue what I want to do next… hrrm, choices, choices, choices, don't you just _love_ them?? What better way to spend your day besides pondering away over some trivial matter? Haha anyways I've been getting a few reviews that kind of put a damper on my mood when I read them because they consist of "update" and that's about it. I didn't think I'd have to go over this but the whole point of reviewing is to express your opinion about what you've just read (and I know some will argue that it is expressing that you liked it but it's not really so just don't try that argument). If that's all you're really going to do when you review I'd prefer if you actually _**didn't**_ review and that's saying a lot since I _**love**_ being reviewed to death like any other author on this site. But really if that's all you've got to say to me then don't waste your time because to tell you the truth if that's all you're gonna say, all it'll do is piss me off and make me rebel causing it to take longer for me to update and trust me I don't think you want that I'm already enough of a procrastinator as it is I don't need more help. So with all that being said I love you all until you see me next!


	7. The End

A/N: Yeup just like I promised! Another chapter is out and up! Even if I only got four reviews '( but a few people did add me to their favs so I guess it's okay. I'm making an exception this time to my review "rule" just because I broke my last promise. But aren't you proud I kept this one? Don't you think I deserve more reviews? bats eyelashes pretty please? Well I don't have much to say so I won't delay as much as I normally do.

**Special dedication(s): **_Artemis_: You are my inspiration to keep going

_Ravenrocks!_: Thank you SO much! I will D I hope you hear from you soon

RavenTheBirdSpirit, Twilight Dancer123, and lunarwolf89

Chapter 7: Do or Die 

"_**Well I thought that we could sit around and talk for hours, about things I couldn't say to you and things that we could never do."- The Last Something That Ever Meant Anything, Mayday Parade**_

_**At least 5 reviews new chapter**_

"Robin" she called earning the attention of the said male and his temporary mentor. "Pack up, we're leaving for a while."

"Wha- why? Raven you can't!" Speedy protested moving to stand in front of the defiant girl.

"I can and I will; watch me." Was all Raven answered as she easily sidestepped him heading toward the vanity going to pick up a few things she needed.

"You can't Raven! Listen to me! You shouldn't even be up and about in your condition!" Speedy persisted.

"Don't even try me now Speedy, I'm in no mood to humor you. As to my "condition" I'm perfectly able to get around myself, without anyone's help. I'm not a porcelain doll that'll break easily you have to learn that!" was her cold retort.

"U-um, Raven-"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

O.O "S-s-sorry!"

Raven let out an exhausted sigh massaging her temples to relieve some of the building stress. "No sorry Robin, what is it?"

"Well, um my stuff is sort of… at your house."

"…-Oh. Right! Well I guess that takes care of that! See you Speedy." Raven took of gracefully to the door but was blocked when Speedy decided it was no more mister nice guy for her.

A strong pair of arms warped around Raven's middle pulling her into an equally hard chest.

"Raven. NO. You can't go, you need rest." Speedy protested holding her close to his body. "You just can't… I don't want to see you hurt." His voice faded down to an almost undetectable whisper and her ear was only inches away from his lips. His breath sent shivers running up and down her spine as her body subconsciously relaxed and let her mold into his sturdy build.

"Speedy I have to… I have to train Robin and I have to get revenge." Raven cooed turning in his arms to face him. "Please, _please_ let me go. I have to do this."

Releasing a resigned sigh Speedy loosened his grip on Raven and rested his forehead against hers looking deep in her amethyst eyes. "I'll let you go on two conditions."

Wearily Raven agreed, "Alright two and _only_ two." She added sternly

"One, you have to promise me-no swear that you won't get in over your head, take care of yourself for our sake. And two, I get to drive you to your house." Speedy ended with a cheesy grin.

Knowing Speedy wouldn't let her go otherwise Raven just groaned and turned around motioning for both males to follow her out. "You only want to drive me because you love my car so much." She mumbled causing Speedy to laugh. Pulling a small messenger-like bag over her shoulder they made their way out.

So the trio went skirting around in the shadows until they were able to make it clearly out into the parking lot of the Academy and to where Raven's shiny car was parked _far_ away from all the others, as usual. Tossing the equally shiny keys at Speedy's head with lethal force Raven slid smoothly into the passenger seat as Speedy caught the keys effortlessly and revived the engine. He peeled out of the parking space in the same way Raven had the first night she and Robin had met.

Poor Robin still clung to his seatbelt almost choking himself in the effort. Raven just slumped into the seat her eyes covered by large black sunglasses and faced the window looking more like a sulky teenager than a deadly assassin. She clicked on the radio to hear some new song by _New Years Day_ blasting through the small speakers.

The ride was short and almost painless as Robin slowly got used to these teenagers crazy driving. They pulled up through the same creakity metal gates they did the last time. The house looked almost the same, untouched by the drama that occurred just a few days ago. But if one looked closer they could see an ominous aura clung to the house now that its peace was disturbed.

The windows looked gloomy with shadows dripping of their ledges, the door sealed shut to keep the entities in, and the roof bent into itself. Robin shuddered thinking he'd have to go into that house; but Raven didn't hesitate in plopping right out of the car once it came to a stop. She pulled out a familiar pair of keys form her bag and jammed them into the key slot before wrenching the door open.

The smell of an uninhabited house greeted them with full force making Robin and Speedy cringe. Raven stormed through the house with the two men trailing behind her as she stuffed everything and anything in sight into a large rolling luggage bag placing her electronics into her large messenger bag over her small messenger bag-like purse.

"Grab your stuff Robin, quick, we don't have a lot of time." Raven ordered as she went into the bathroom to pack that stuff. Robin hopped off to gather his stuff not willing to test Raven's limits.

"Where are you going Raven?" Speedy inquired softy of the young woman.

"We're heading off to Perpignan. It'll be a nice escape for Robin and a great place to train." She ignored his hands on her hips that encouraged her to stay.

"That far? Raven do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes Speedy, we have to get away from everything, you know I can't live at the Academy, I can't train Robin in a place where I myself can't stand to be around."

"Alright, you know what you're doing, but you'll let us visit right?"

"Yeah, just give us a few months to get situated before you drop in."

"Deal."

"I guess, well I'm ready, drive us there and then ship the car over would you love?"

"Yeah, you just worry about how you're going to teach the squirt, I'll deal with everything else."

"Hey I'm not a squirt!" Robin popped up in the doorway bag in hand.

"hahah, no you're not are you. Well if you're ready we're off." Raven declared as she waltzed out of the room and back to the car. The ride to the airport was fairly uneventful, as the mood seemed to have lightened up considerably.

Speedy dropped them off and then Raven and Robin made their way to the front desk where Raven engaged in some kind of secret lingo with a clerk before he ushered them to a desolate place in the back. A quick exchange of money was made and before Robin could fully understand he was standing next to Raven waiting their turn to board first class.

"Where are we going Raven?" Robin couldn't help but ask.

"France." Was her simple answer.

"Oh... Where?"

"Perpignan. It's a nice city near the Spanish boarder. You'll like it there." Again, simple and curt.

That was the last thing they said before boarding the plane and waiting to take off for the 12-hour flight out to Perpignan, France.

12 hours later…

The same odd ritual was made when they landed as Raven exchanged more money to another man who took them silently and swiftly away from the customs section of the airport and out to the back. They were lead to a hallway that resembled one bad horror movie. There was no one else around it was deathly silent and the only sound you could hear was the echoes of their foot steps bouncing around the plain grey place. What is up with this author and hallways?! Some sick fascinations I tell you, anyways back to the endless hallways with all the cloned doors and cold artificial air and lights… you'd go mad in here if you weren't already.

The man finally opened a door and allowed the brilliant sun to pour from outside unveiling yet another luxury car awaiting them, only this time it was a BMW M3. It all combined to form that blinding light they'd witnessed upon the opening of the door. Squinting out into the sunlight Raven turned to the man and sweetly thanked him.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur. Au revoir." She said kissing both his cheeks quickly stepping out into the sunlight beaconing Robin to her side as the door shut tight behind them.

"Bienvenu à Paris, mon cher." Raven cried as she opened her arms spinning slightly on the sparkling ground, a true small smile on her pale face. The ground covered in rain from a pervious shower made the scene all the more surreal; like something straight out of a movie, his mind clutched out trying to hold on to this image. "From here on out you and I are starting over from scratch, no one can know who we are."

"We are now Mr. And Mrs. Jean Déconcerter. No more Raven and Robin, now it's Cécile and Jean Déconcerter. Nothing more, nothing less." She stated with confidence as she linked her thin arm through his and pulled him to the car allowing him to take the wheel. They drove off into the sunset to make their new lives…

1 Year later… (didn't think that was the end now was it?)

A/N: Well I hope you're satisfied D I'd said I worked very hard on this… but the truth is I didn't put my all into it, of course I made sure it was doable but most my efforts are in on my other stuff so sorry, message me, review, whatever suits you just let me know what you think. Really I won't bite your head off I'll always answer back if you leave me some means of contacting you. But I need **_five reviews_** before I continue.


	8. Dangerous Encounters

_Synopses of my life (aka my excuses): _Writer's block for weeks, lost interest in the story, sudden tsunami of inspiration, virus, virus, meltdown, weeks of shopping for a new computer, days of transferring files, a whole month of on and off cold and other beautiful health complications, then finally I got swamped with studying for finals. Somehow I've managed to sit my bum down for something other than cramming my head with useless trivia. So without further ado, I present to you chapter seven, for those of you still around, enjoy the fruits of my labor.

_**Do or DieChapter 7: Dangerous Encounters…**_

_**"**__You've never really been one for complaining. You always kept your pain to yourself, bottled up inside it bothers no one else. But really there's just no one to tell. If you're getting high then why do you feel so damn low? I think it's getting out of control. The fuse is burning slow- but still about to blow.__**" **_**- Born to Bleed (A Thorn for Every Heart)**

Dedications: To my dearArtemis you're simply amazing! RavenTheBirdSpirit, you are, as always, the sunshine when I get disheartened. Rachel thanks for _all_ the advice. Saga, fanficgirl28, and Zeyro, couldn't have done it without you.

_Thud_

–Block-

_Thunk_

–Punch-

"You're going to trip with that footwork Robin- Fix it." Raven's voice broke the echoing silence from somewhere in front of him. The sound was quite a mere tread of sound, but it was there just as real as the feel of the shifting world around him. He didn't wait for his brain to catch up with his body but quickly launching forward with his full body trying to take advantage of the loudest noise Raven had made in the past two hours; and correct his footwork all together by relieving his feet of the ground.

_Thudump, scuffle, boink_

Robin lay completely dazed and winded under a small warm body trying desperately to regain his breath after being knocked around even beaten to the ground several times and now recovering from his most recent tumble around in the grass fighting for dominance with Raven who had easily pinned him to the ground yet again one hand twisted painfully behind his back the other locked under him useless same as his legs leaving him to wonder how in the world someone so small and seemingly fragile managed to beat him time after time so effortlessly. It left him feeling so frustrated all he wanted to do was yell out and throw a fit but it was useless.

It was aggravating to be fighting against someone levels beyond your skill and being constantly reminded of it by your failure. But Raven wasn't like all the other mentors he'd been taught under, she didn't boast or brag or even make him feel like she was secretly laughing at him. All this self-hatred Robin was feeling came directly from him and years of inadequacy from others. She made him see his new skills by giving him tasks in which he could see all his improvement, knowing it was better for him to see it than it was for her to just tell him how much he'd improved. And it was there slowly he was getting better even if he could see none when he was fighting her.

He was torn rudely from his thoughts when all of a sudden the blindfold that had been blissfully covering his eyes was smoothly yanked off his face and he experienced the full force of the sun's burning rays causing all of his thoughts to scatter and be forgotten, blown far into the strong breeze now swirling around them playfully tugging at their hair and clothing. He caught the silhouette of Raven's angelic petite figure hovering over him with wide eyes before he was forced to snap his eyes shut against the glaring rays of the warm Perpignan sun.

"Aaaah, Raven! What the hell was that for! I'm blind now!" he moaned rolling onto his stomach forcing Raven's chuckling figure off him and what seemed onto the ground next to him on her side facing him he presumed from the sound of her voice.

"Oh my dear Robin, it's been a whole year and yet, you come at me like a little kid, so desperate and clumsy. Have I taught you nothing?" She teased, a clear smile in her voice. It was so strange to think of- to know- the girl in the hospital bed and now this girl here next to him were one in the same… they were so different and yet when he fought against her he could see them both. The girl he yearned to free, chained at the bottom of Raven's shattered heart staring back at him from the darkest pits of the frozen eyes the girl in the hospital bed stared back at him from so coldly now. It was almost like she was- two entirely different people; she protected herself with a tough exterior as the girl in the hospital bed and let her guard down as the girl before him warm and so alive.

"No! You're just so fucking quite it's like trying to go after a shadow! I'm sorry I'm bigger and fatter than you are miss skin and bones!" He grumbled back blinking up slowly to see her standing above him her short dark purple hair pulled up into a messy bun. Raven hadn't changed much in the year they'd escaped to Perpignan, France, but in that year she'd convinced him she was bi-polar, one of the scariest women alive- deadlier than anything he'd ever encountered (other than his own adoptive father), and one of the most beautiful women he'd ever encountered.

She was truly a deadly combination- the perfect killing machine. She was beautiful in a very universal manner able to change the way people perceived her almost at will. Her manner of being was extremely moldable and amiable making her trusted and quickly accepted by everyone and anyone. She was efficient beyond belief doing her job cleanly quickly and without remorse- she proved to him what it meant to be an assassin. She would receive an assignment, begin her research on the target never once becoming a suspected, memorize his routine, map down his site of execution, plot his death, and then she would carry out the plan flawlessly but most important of all she would always remain detached.

When she has an assignment to carry out he preferred to stay out of her way because she wasn't the person he liked, she was a… zombie for lack of a better word. She would walk around without any expression on her face, her voice holding none of the warmth she had come to regard him with but worst of all her eyes would be ice-covered so motionless and cold, they turned blue. Somehow Raven, although she would never tell him how, was more attuned him than she was willing to acknowledge and seemed to understand he was unsettled by her when she was went into one of her distant moods while on an assignment and would hole herself into the study rather than make him face her the way she was.

He was thankful for it but at the same time he would lie awake at night unable to sleep. He was used to her small body lying on the bed next to his, breathing lightly rhythmically with the sound of her steady heart and when it wasn't there he was only left with the faint scent of her perfume on the pillow next to him where her hair would fan out and create a cloud on the pillow that looked like a sea of dark silk. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before and maybe it was just because this was the first time he'd been this dependent on anyone, but Raven was the first person he felt he could trust with his life that wasn't an parental figure or just out something from him.

She was something special to him- he just wasn't sure exactly what she was to him yet. Sure he lusted after her but was there something more than lust or was it just lust and like? He wasn't sure… all he knew was that when she wasn't next to him it was uncomfortable and he didn't like it. But at the same time he didn't like it that he'd come to depend on her so much that and he didn't like that he didn't like that he didn't like he didn't like it… if that made _**any**_ sense whatsoever… the point was that he didn't like that Raven had become such a large part of his life that he didn't like that he felt anything when she was apart from him.

And it frustrated him that she never took him on a mission or gave him a mission of his own, but instead spent her days training him and her nights taking on assignments and other tedious miscellaneous tasks. He wanted a mission to go on to test himself and he wanted her to stop pushing herself because he could see that it was taking a toll on her. He didn't want to care for her the way he did… but he _**did**_ and there was nothing he could do about it now. And it was only getting worse because there was still so much more about her that he didn't know and so much more that he could learn from her.

She'd proven to him that she was anything but what she had seemed to him when he first saw her: simple and fragile. Even when simply training him she pushed the limits of his body not in the cruel way that most of his other mentors had but in ways he'd never imagined, exhausting his mind. She forced him to think above and beyond anything he'd ever experienced but even though he could feel no improvement he could see the improvement. His reflexes were honed to a pin; his senses always flared and alert, his body ever taut and ready for anything that might be thrown at him.

He never felt more alive than when around Raven, she sparked ever sort of reaction in him, pulling his dead body back to a whirlwind of feelings. It was amazing and exhilarating and intoxicating and overwhelming and… incredible. Although he did complain that he didn't want to feel this way for anyone he couldn't deny it felt good. The crazy things he did with her! If two years ago someone had told him all the things he'd go through this year he'd have called that person insane. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined some of the things he had done with Raven this past year.

First of all he was in _**France!**_ France of all places, he was living in the country of love! He was pretending to be married to one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever met, which meant keeping up all appearances in front of the public. He was accomplishing more in his line of work than he ever thought possible. And he was just living in an all around dream.

"Medical Emergency Pop Quiz." Raven's cool voice cut through his mental wonderings, Robin's eyes finally looked around and he realized he wasn't outside anymore but inside their kitchen. Raven was standing her back turned away from him washing something in the kitchen sink the sunlight streaming in against her dark black hair playing off the violet tints, crystalline mauve eyes surrounded by fluttering black lace, and amazingly smooth creamy pale skin. It was times like these that Raven left Robin speechless with her simple beauty. The bottle of water in his hand would have dropped from his hand onto the white marble counter if she hadn't snapped him back to her original intent. She turned back to face him strainer filled with freshly washed vegetables and began cutting them on the cutting board.

"You and your partner are fighting master swordsmen. He manages to get past your partners defenses and inflict a chest wound. The wound is now sucking air into the chest cavity where the sword has managed to puncture between the ribs. What is this type of wound called?"

"A sucking chest wound." Robin cautiously answered after much consideration and wrecking his brain through numerous medical lessons Raven and Batman had taught him for the answer along with tidbits of trivial information they would both randomly sprout out.

"Good." Raven praised smirking lightly never looking up from her chopping. "Now, tell me how you would treat this wound with proper medical supplies." Robin almost flinched, he knew just answering one question right was too good to be true…

"Ugh, a petroleum gauze to seal over the wound and then tape it over, like any other injury."

"Why a petroleum gauze?" Raven persisted.

"Because the petroleum stops air from entering or exiting the wound and therefore allowing the person in question to breath as normally as possible." Robin elaborated with some difficulty.

"Good, but you forgot one thing. What about when you exhale?" Robin stopped, his face completely blank while his mind raced eons ahead trying to figure out why in the world it would matter if the person exhaled… almost with random curses to everything he could blame for his inability to answer her new question. A slight sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead under Raven's piercing gaze as it pinned him to his seat making him feel like a strobe light had been fixed to him. It got to the point where he felt like he should be wearing a dunce hat for not being able to answer this question.

Just when Robin got to his breaking point and was about to name Raven the cruelest person in the world, she did something totally unexpected and without looking at him took a piece of crêpe paper to her lips and blew on it making a soft but irritating buzzing noise. The lesson she'd taught him what seemed like years ago flooded his head.

"You would leave one of the sides untapped creating a… flutter valve?" Raven's nod of reassurance let him go on. "To allow air out of the chest cavity but not in."

"Alright, now let's say that I didn't have a petroleum gauze or cloth that I could put Vaseline on. What would I do then?" Raven pressed.

"Well then you could take something like… clean plastic sheeting, or the cellophane of a cigarette pack to bandage it the same way you would with the petroleum gauze."

"Hmm, Okay. So say I didn't have any medical supplies or anything like saran wrap around, what would I do now?" She lowered her head over the cutting board. Robin swore he saw a smirk form on her lips along with a silent snicker; oh she was evil.

"Oh, um well then you could… take a thin hollow cylinder object and insert it into the wound and stick it into a container of water or other liquid and let that act as a flutter valve."

"Last question." Raven stated moving to stare at him straight in the eye, brandishing the large knife she had in her hands threateningly at him almost as if to say '_get this one wrong and it's all over for you_' but that could have just been the way her eyes twinkled with mischief… "What would be the most important thing to look for in a sucking chest wound patient after receiving treatment?"

"Tension Pneumothorax" Robin blurted out without thinking- only after did he mentally wince, just as the moments of silence slid over them with Raven's emotionless face pulling a fixed stare straight into his soul.

"Impressive." Raven praised the tiniest of smiles on her face. Robin felt like beaming with pride refrained and settled for returning her smile with a small one of his own. He was allowed to daze off into his thoughts again. Happily he floated around in oblivion just letting the aromatic scent of whatever Raven was cooking fill his senses. He watched her contently as she gracefully moved around the kitchen the sun catching and playing with every strand of hair or elegant surface she possessed. Something about moments like these gave Robin such a peaceful serene feeling that he never wanted to let go. To simply stay in this moment would have been great, but reality always hit them too soon and he was reminded that his world was not one in which he could afford much distraction or peaceful moments.

He was a murderer in training and Raven was an assassin highly trained and deadly. They could never have a life like this- never afford a life as quiet and undisturbed at this. It was all merely a façade that allowed them to keep their sanity. This simple suburban lifestyle was something of dreams, and they lived in the real world where nothing was sugarcoated or sweet. They could only allow themselves so much comfort before having to go back to the real world where they lived and played- worked and died. His musing was cut off short- quite literally- when Raven's voice brought him abruptly to crashing back to life.

"HEY!" She cried. A small sleek and slender knife was sent hurling in his direction with intent to kill. Robin's world narrowed and dimmed, its sole focus on the knife aimed directly at his head. And the world slowed down as he narrowly dodged the fatal blow to his face turning to watch the now inoffensive inanimate object embed itself two inches into the wall behind him. Horror struck- eye budging and mouth agape- he turned back to Raven's smug figure. She was once again at the sink this time washing some kind of meat under the warm flow of the water, she did not turn to him but carried a sly smirk on her face. "Go get the door please." was all she said in that soft demeanor voice of hers as if she hadn't thrown a knife at his head with full intention of killing him.

Scowling hard at her, Robin finally noticed the quiet sound of knocking on the door and lazily got up out of his seat to get the door, his feet making muffled slaps against the tile. He didn't feel like getting up but life called and his alter ego had a reputation to keep up, so he pulling a smile on his face he opened the door ready to greet whomever was knowing on the door.

"Bonjour." He called in his cracked French accent still horribly unaccustomed to speaking French. Robin expected to see one of his neighbors, most likely the elderly lady who lived across the hall in apartment 8A asking if he could help her but instead he was met with someone he would have never guessed or hoped to be at the front door…

A large man donning a policeman's uniform stood staring slightly down at him from their front door. Robin's blood ran cold just imagining what the man could want. He caught every dodgy flicker of the man's eyes as they fugitively glanced from here to there and his hands twitched nervously at his sides one dangerously close to his gun. The edgy shuffling of his feet brought Robin back to the moment bringing him back to all the cold hard fear that plunged him into despair not only for himself but for Raven who was still unsuspecting in the kitchen. His dear sometimes- somehow- sweet Raven who would probably be injured if not killed by this man who would go to any lengths to get to the couple.

Because there was only one reason why a policeman would be at their door. It had to be because the man had found out the true identity of the law abiding, friendly, ever helpful, Déconcerter. This man had to have found out that they were secretly assassins living a double life just like Cody Banks or something like that! Making sure that all signs of his shock didn't show on his face- which hopefully wasn't white as a sheet- Robin smiled widely at the man hoping to look as inviting and inoffensive as possible.

"Comment puis-je vous aider? (How can I help you?)Robin asked the man calmly with a still intact friendly smile.

"Ah, Bonjour Monsieur, um… est-ce que… vous avez…un- une…" (Hello sir, do you have a-) the man seemed to be struggling to put his words together by the way and his uncertain hand gestures. He seemed to have to pause and think before trying to pronounce the words with more of an English accent than anything else only the slightest bit of a French accent; something the French would consider an atrocious offense. "Pardon, est-ce que vous parlez anglais?"

Robin, if possible, smiled wider. "Yes I do officer, how may I help you?" The tension that had been building in him washed out like a wave upon the shore, he stopped thinking of all the ways he could get Raven and escape and began to think of why in the world there would be a clueless and obviously English police office at his front door in a French uniform.

"Oh thank god! Hi, I'm Arty McDaff and I just moved in next door with my wife. I was wondering if I could possibly have a cup of flour for my wife?" The burly man was surprisingly pleasant, leaving Robin to heave a giant- obviously mental- sight of relief now that he knew the officer was blissfully unaware of the secret occupation of his two next door neighbors.

"Yeah sure, let me get that for you. Amour! Aller cherche-moi une tasse de farine, s'il te plaît." (Love! Fetch me a cup of flour, please.) Robin called into the kitchen

"Pourquoi?" (Why?) Raven answered from the kitchen sounding busy.

"Venez voir pour vous" (Come see for yourself) He cried back, praying Raven would come for herself and that way he wouldn't have to deal with this potential threat himself, she was- for some reason- the more charming of the two.

"Bien, bien, j'arrive!" (Fine, fine, coming!) She shouted back and after a few moments of banging around the kitchen she came out pulling off the apron over her head as she came and with the amount of time Robin had spent with her he was able to read the slightest moment of hesitation before it was masked with her cheery veneer of pure civility. "Agent! Bienvenu, s'il vous plaît, entrez. Assoyez-vous, fais comme chez toi. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider?" (Officer! Welcome, please, come in. Sit down, make yourself at home. How may we help you?) She chirped enthusiastically leading the poor confused man to a seat, he could obviously not keep up with Raven's large and fast speech, only catching a few words here and there.

"Darling, he doesn't speak much French apparently." Robin informed her, turning back to the man he introduced her. "I'm sorry, how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. I am Jean Déconcerter and this is my beautiful wife, Cécile. Sweetheart this is Arty McDaff, he's our new next door neighbor."

Raven threw him a playfully resentful look as she tried to be modest and walked forward towards the now seated man, extended a hand to him. "Enchanté, monsieur." (Pleased to meet you, sir) She charmed. now easily switching to English she began to converse. "Now what was it that we could help you with?"

Robin didn't like the look the man was giving Raven at all, she seemed not to notice but he saw it all too well and knew that Raven most likely saw it too even if she didn't show any sign of it. She continued to play the perfect hostess, even if their guest was eyeing her with more than highly inappropriate lust; so much so that it was making Robin nauseas. Maybe it was the domineering territorial male in Robin or perhaps it was so Raven wouldn't feel so awkward- and maybe it was to make himself feel better although he'd never admit it- that caused Robin to move to her side and take her possessively into his arms clutching her tightly against him. He then took up her hand in his making sure the large engagement ring was visible where it rested delicately on his arm and wedding bands on her other hand glint in the sunlight as he took possession of that hand into his own larger one- thankful she had put them on after whatever she was cooking.

"Chérie, (darling) go get that cup of flour for Mr. McDaff." Robin cooed to her kissing her neck and all that fluffy stuff he was used to doing when they were in "Déconcerter mode".

"Of course, mon amour." She easily returned the gestures pecking him lovingly on the lips before excusing herself to scamper back into the kitchen for the cup of -damned- flour. Arty's eyes followed her every move like a snake does to a mouse, almost making Robin want to kill him then and there. He hated to see anyone disrespect Raven and so openly in front of him, did the man have no manners, it was insulting to eye another's wife in that manner, especially in front of her husband!

Robin cleared his throat to pull the man from his probably perverted fantasies, still trying to look as pleasant as possible. Arty looked back at him with an envious desire glazed look, he smiled sickeningly at Robin revealing coffee stained teeth. "Wow, she sure is something… pretty little thing you caught. How did you get her, she's so young and fit? Bet she's just a doll- all delicate and _docile_." Arty huffed, his voice husky and deep with wicked thoughts.

Robin's look went blank as he watched the man in front of him, trying not to let the completely void look of killing show in his eyes, but it was damn hard. "I assure you I don't know what you're talking about Mr. McDaff. My _wife_," he gently stressed the word wife so Arty knew he'd been caught, "is quite modest in all she does, truly humbling. I don't deserve such a woman, but by some sheer luck she loves me like I do her."

"Yeah I bet she loves you… _loves_ you a lot…" Arty derided, twisting Robin's words. Thankfully nothing more could be said because Raven walked back into the room carrying with her a plastic container filled with flour, a small dash of it somehow ending up innocently on her cheek. She smiled welcomingly at Arty and handed him the container.

"Here you go, Mr. McDaff. I hope your wife enjoys that it's a very good brand of flour, best in Paris." She grinned invitingly while slowly making a retreat into Robin's arms.

"Well thank you ma'am, I'll make sure to tell my wife that. Anyways I must get going, the missus will want her cup of flour as soon as possible, wouldn't want to disappoint her. It was a pleasure Mrs. Déconcerter, Jean." He nodded, the smallest bows at the neck as he walked out of the door leaving Robin and Raven at the doorway trying to look like the perfect couple- totally at ease with the sick man in their midst.

The second the man disappeared from their view and into his own apartment, Raven sighed and pulled out of Robin's arms, her beautiful smile sliding off her face and into a sour look. Her lips were slightly pursed as she walked back into the kitchen a small frown on her face. Closing and bolting the door behind himself Robin walked back to the kitchen with Raven. After wrapping his arms around her and licking off the flour on her face, the scowl lightened at the gentle gesture, he retreated to her side with one last lingering caress on her arm. He didn't know how to approach the subject, so instead he leaned up against the counter arms folded across his chest and reassured Raven the best he could with his presence although he doubted she needed it.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Even as they ate their dinner nothing but the clanking of cutlery against the dishes disturbed the thick silence between them, the food turning to ash in their mouths. Arty was now as large of a problem as he appeared when he first showed up on their doorstep and the worst part of it was Robin didn't know what to do about it. So when it came time to sleep Robin stayed awake for the longest time just pondering the issue way past the time Raven's breathing evened out. Staring at her small figure curled into a small ball on her side facing away from him Robin vowed to make sure nothing ever happened between Arty and Raven. He would make sure that he would always be there for her, as she was for him; and with those thoughts Robin drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

----

_**Teaser**_: "'Raaaven!' Raven leaned against the bedroom doorframe watching him with sadistically amused eyes, completely unfazed by the dying water buffalo like bellow of betrayal Robin had just emitted."

**Ending note**: So you'll be happy to know that after a year+ of no updates I have this chapter that's longer than what I usually do and another written already which will come out in a weeks time. I'm also fixing the rest of my stories because they're utter crap… but anyhow enjoy my return who knows how long my inspiration will last, now onto more applications… yay.


	9. For the Thrill

_A/N: So I guess I deserved only getting one review… =/ Oh well better luck this time, right? Well just FYI, after this chapter the chapters will be more spaced out, say about once a month. That way I won't fall too far behind in writing, just warning you. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review or I might just get REALLY lazy and forget… yes my memory is really that bad._

_**Dedicated to: **__**Regina Lunaris**__, thank you dear, so much for the review, made my day._

_**Do or DieChapter 8: For the Thrill…"**__We could take to the high way… until the end of everything… know how much I want to show you… I'll meet your eyes.__**" - Demolition Lovers (My Chemical Romance)**_

* * *

"Robin" A warm gentle voice whispered into sleep's engulfing embrace.

"Mhhh-heheh" Robin moaned contently shifting over onto his stomach digging his face into the pillow, a smile stretching itself across his sleeping face, as a soft face nuzzled his shoulder and neck with a cool nose.

"Robin" The gentle singsong voice turned forceful and the playful little nuzzles turned into nibbling bites with a sting to them, irritating the bare flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Meeeeh"

"Robin!" A sudden jolt went through the bed as Robin's body twitched to rid itself of the finger prodding his ribs.

"Five more minutes, Alfred." The drowsy voice muffled from under the pillow that smothered his face.

"Richard!" Pain coursed through the sleeping body when tender flesh was pinched and twisted.

"Wha-What?! I'm up, I'm up! Ow Jesus Christ!" Robin's groggily form lay sprawled on the floor, a cocoon of blankets twisted and constricted around the confused figure, his hair lay in disarrayed spikes all over the place as his beady eyes tried to focus on the world around him. He found Raven's smug smiling face looking down at him from a kneeled position on the large king sized bed, her eyes twinkled with mirth and silent laughter ran across her sealed lips.

"Robin, get up." She whispered with burgundy lips, pushing strands of noir silk away from her dark midnight eyes- never had the expressions "bedroom eyes" or "bedroom voice" been more prominent in Robin's mind than now. She flowed off the bed, all raw silk and satin, landing on pale little feet curled against the cold hard wood of the floor. "We're leaving in twenty minutes, breakfast is waiting." Robin watched her disappear through the dark doorway and into the darkness of the hallway.

He lay dazed on the floor wondering why in the world he was still so tired. Hauling his butt off the hard floor he stretched out knots and kinks on his sleep warm skin. Painfully he made his way into the bathroom and flicked on the lights that instantly blinded him against the harsh rays of synthetic light. Fluttering his eyelids Robin strained to see against the glaring lights and slowly he was able to fully open his now constricted-pupil eyes. The bathroom lights weren't normally this bright… looking around fully able to take in his surroundings Robin noticed, for the first time since he woke up, the utter pitch black tones of the world around him.

He tried to walk calmly out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Opening the blinds in the bedroom he was greeted with the sight of dead night, no light from the approaching dawn could be seen against the all consuming dark of the night. Exasperation bubbled up in him and came out in the form of a ragged yell deep from inside his chest.

"Raaaven!"

Raven leaned against the bedroom doorframe watching him with sadistically amused eyes, completely unfazed by the dying water buffalo like bellow of rage Robin had just emitted. He turned on her like a shark that smelled blood in the water close to him, but she simply smiled a sweet sugarcoated gin of mischief at him. Fully unapologetic, she tossed a towel at his face. "You have ten minutes to take a shower before you ass is mine." She winked suggestively at him before sauntering out of the room leaving Robin completely mouth agape knowing he had to be dreaming. Shaking his head he slugged his way back to the blinding stage lights of the bathroom.

But true to Raven's word in ten minutes he was out of the shower and feeling more awake that he had five minutes earlier, refreshed back to life- yeah right. Tousling the rest of the water out of his hair. he looked at the clock for the first time since his rude awakening. Robin could feel his jaw drop to the first floor of the apartment building. In blood red numbers 2:13 flashed back at him, mocking at his misfortune. He groaned into his hands, he was so not a morning person. Running his hands through his disheveled hair he made his way out into the kitchen were he found Raven humming along to some song playing softly in the background. _Enjoy the taste of your pills this is really the end._

She turned, hearing his quiet footsteps on the wood floors, to face him with a bright smile on her face that mocked him with the vividness of her waking beauty. Raven carried a plate of food towards the modest table were Robin took a seat and almost inhaling the coffee in front of him set out to finish the food set before him. Raven watched him eat over the rim of the steaming cup of tea raised before her lips, a devious smile played out on her thin lips. She needed him fully awake for what they were about to do. Anything less would mean instant suicide and contrary to what anyone might think assassins weren't suicidal, they're just adrenalin junkies. No matter how much Raven hated her "job" it was all she knew and like any other human, she was selfish when it came to preserving her life.

She watched amused as Robin tried to eat the breakfast in front of him but slightly failing because he couldn't manage to keep his mind in one place for too long. Maybe she had woken him up a bit too early… oh well he'd just have to deal with it, she'd made sure there was enough caffeine in that coffee to keep him up for a good day… it should kick in shortly. Terribly done, she tried to stifle a laugh behind her penguin cup of tea when Robin's eggs slid off his fork and splattering onto his mountain of ketchup, sending some flying into his eye and an empty fork to his mouth were his teeth bit hard into the air around the missing eggs.

Robin sent a death glare in her direction causing Raven to chortle even harder, she walked away waving her hand at him trying not to choke on the remainder of her tea. "Two minutes" She called over her shoulder walking out into the living room and heading toward the door, leaving Robin to scarf down the rest of his breakfast at record speeds. She had pulled on her coat, scarf, and gloves by the time Robin was out of the kitchen. Somewhat patiently she waited as Robin pulled on his own coat and scarf, then yanked open the door leaving Robin to lock it as she waited on the elevator. The ride down to the lobby was a quiet one, mainly because Robin couldn't be arsed to be awakened- so much for that kick of caffeine, he had to have been immune.

Outside a light rain had begun to come down on the quaint little town, covering it in a glistening layer of water. The gentle pitter patter of the cool water droplets landed against her heated skin soothing her with its placid caress and the unique scent of wet pavement and wood against the tepid night. Breathing in deeply Raven calmed her mind to that level she could only reach when the rain was around, she found herself at total peace with the world around her, and nothing could bring her down from the natural high. She always got that abrupt childish urge to dance around in the rain without a care in the world, but knew she could not afford that kind of luxury especially when there was business to attend to. She would have to wait until the perfect time came when there wasn't anything urgent or pressing to deal with, some things were just too perfect for her life.

Robin was so dazed he didn't even think about where he was going until he felt Raven's ice cold hand grab his wrist and begin to drag him in another direction. He opened his eyes enough to notice that he'd subconsciously walked towards their car, but was now being dragged in the totally opposite direction from where he'd been standing. Bewildered he swerved his head to stare questioningly at Raven, but her face was impassive as always as she continued to drag his confused form towards a storage building.

Letting go of Robin's hand, Raven pulled out a set of keys from the inner pocket of her raincoat and unlocked the deadbolt keeping the storage until sealed shut. She maneuvered her way inside the pitch black room and without notice blinded Robin for the second time that night. Shielding his sore eyes from the blaring lights, Robin was able to make out the figure of a sporty car (probably another flashy expensive one) before it nearly ran him over. Raven's rich laughter rang out as the passenger seat of the car was thrown open for him.

Clamoring over himself, out of the frigid rain he settled himself into the comfort of the warm car, watching Raven half interested and half unfazed fiddle with the radio buttons. Satisfied Raven adjusted her rear view mirror and pulled away from the storage unit watching its door fall shut behind them. Turning to Robin she let out one of those smiles he'd grown to be weary of, and began her way out of the city at a decent speed. Robin began to be lulled by the blurred scenery flashing past them and the buzz of the background music. Raven's mischievous smile only grew bigger as he began to nod off, now was the perfect time for her to show him the true horsepower of her little toy. Easily shifting into seventh gear Raven zoomed out of the city and onto her favorite kind of road. The winding road of the country snaked out before them endlessly into the inky black night, with only the bright beams of Raven's headlights parting the dark sea.

Opening the sunroof Raven turned up the music, comfortable with the early morning dew and Robin's soft breaths in the seat next to her. She tapped her fingers lightly against the steering wheel totally in tune with the world around her. Her hair flew about her face in soft tendrils of black. She couldn't wait to get to the one place that was going to offer Robin one of the most useful skills she was able to teach him other than how to fight. She was going to teach him how to escape.

Robin was shaken awake for the second time that morning and he found himself once again looking into Raven's all too friendly beaming face. The murky hues of night had lightened the slightest bit into distinguishable shade of blues and purples from the pitch-black that had once dominated the calm sleeping world. He noticed for the first time what she was wearing: A simple black turtle neck sweatshirt, black tight form fitting slacks, flats- black of course- and her almost waist length hair was pulled up securely in a neat ponytail.

Raven looked the part of a spy in Robin's eyes and it was the slightest bit unnerving.

"Take the wheel." She demanded. Robin's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls and beyond until Raven thought that they would pop out of their sockets and really run for the hills without his body. She merely lifted an elegant eyebrow in challenge, would he really dare defy her order, she would have to find out to see. With an ashen face he, Robin gulped down whatever resistance had been brewing on the tip of his tongue. There was no way he would dare to go against Raven's wishes. Shakily he reached out for the wheel, never in all the time knowing Raven had she ever let him drive, it was a little unnerving to know that now was the time she would finally let him take the wheel. The stretch of barren expanse before him did not escape his notice and frankly it did nothing to calm his nerves. Nothing good could come from this, screamed Robin's brain.

Seeing Robin's shaking hand Raven rolled her eyes at him, easily slapping the shaking hand away from the wheel, she maneuvered herself to fluidly straddle his startled form. Easily she took his face into her hands and stared hard into his dilated eyes. Robin stared thoroughly startled into Raven's placid face and slowly as her soul-searching eyes penetrated his defenses he began to calm down. There was something about Raven's demeanor that always knew how to placate Robin no matter how emotional he worked himself up. Most of the times she didn't even have to open her mouth, she just stared at him with those dark fathomless mauve eyes.

"You can do this, I'm the only one watching." Raven muttered against his lips, teasing him with her soft cool breath, his eyes closed reflexively, Raven ghosted a kiss to the corner of his lips and slid back off of him and into the drivers seat. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the door being slammed shut, Raven stood outside the car her hands at her waist and her back to the car. Scrambling off of his seat, Robin almost spilled out of the car and trying to regain his calm walked slowly over to Raven's side.

She stood looking off at nothing, the endless sea of green grass- turned blue from the ethereal light of the night sky- and all types of shrubbery framed the desolate road so far from civilization. She seemed to snap out of her trance and without warning she tossed a pair of shiny metal keys at him. Fumbling he caught the innocent object in his now gloved hands and with one last glance at the world around him he turned, in Raven's opinion, like an inmate on death row toward the car- only to freeze. In front of him was another beautiful -exotic- car, the shiny eggplant purple of its exterior almost black blended into their surroundings. Robin's eyes really did pop out of his sockets now, okay so almost, but it still caused a pearl of laughter to escape Raven as she popped open the door of the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 with a series of inviting liquid movements.

Robin ogled the car for a few second more before he cautiously slid into the driver's seat and with trembling hands he gingerly stuck the key in the ignition almost jumping out of his skin when the car purred to life. A lunatic smile formed on Robin's face, which worried Raven the smallest bit that she was rubbing off too much on Robin, but caused her to let out another trickle of tangible laughter as he shifted into gear like a pro, and let the car zoom forward. Exuberant laughter as contagious as the plague spilled out of Robin's mouth as he felt the power of the 1,002 brake horsepower (bhp) under his fingertips. She would let him have his fun for a little while before she tried to teach him anything.

"Okay Robin," Raven interrupted his fun, her face falling into that impassive mask as she shut off the music that had been playing through the car. "Time to get serious. If you'll look down the road you can tell that the lines here become a little more spaced out. I want you to swerve in and out every other line, _ç__a va_? (alright) Robin nodded, the instructions were simple enough and he'd learned not to fear retaliation from Raven for doing things wrong while he was still learning, or even when he was still perfecting his skills- that is as long as he was on his game and actually trying. Raven had a little habit of retaliating ten-fold when he lacked concentration, something that happened all too often.

A few minutes more of weaving in and out of the tight lines trying to keep up with the fast moments of the car and the limited space he had to maneuver between them still being precise. Raven's expression remained totally unfazed at any and all progress he had made in the last few hours, instead she looked bored to death and on the edge, almost like she was waiting for things to get interesting. Turning her glazed mauve eyes from picking her nails to face him, she reached out a small pale hand for the wheel.

"Stop." She said and like a genie granting his master's wish Robin slowed to a stop. "Pop the trunk." She didn't say a word of explanation but instead got out of the car and walked to the rear of the car, opening the trunk as it popped open. She rummaged in the back for a few moments until she began lifting things out. Robin hopped out of the car curiosity getting the best of him. Raven didn't acknowledge his presence but instead began to move large poster cutouts of life-sized figures and walking away from him began to set them up. Semi reluctantly, Robin jogged behind her but when he went to pull some cardboards out of her arms she easily evaded his outstretched arms and only continued to walk away from him dropping the cardboard cutouts around evenly spaced over the _large_ distance.

The cardboard men now littered the once clear and empty road, and it became apparently clear to Robin he was _not_ going to like this new challenge. He dreaded the moment she would let him get back in the car and tell him what to do. But even though the hesitance was enough to begin to wear on Raven's nerves, he went behind the wheel before Raven could shove him through the door, something she was sorely tempted to do after a whole minute of dragging his feet. Raven lopped to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger seat, her manic smile was firmly renewed to her face with a new vigor. He now faced the sea of cardboard men and with a gulp he turned to see what Raven had in store for him.

"Weave through each and every man, Robin." His eyes popped.

"Wha-what?!" Raven's smile only grew larger.

"Weave through the men, Robin. It's simple… or are you afraid?" Raven's eyes twinkled with such mischief, they looked filled with tears. Robin puffed up like a peacock, indignant he started the car with a glare in Raven's direction. He slowly inched forward cautiously aware of every cardboard outline in front of him.

"Up to at least fifty." The car went forward faster with another begrudged glare from Robin- Raven merely smirked smugly. The first few men weren't too hard, it was close, but Robin managed not to hit any of the cardboard cutouts.

"Oh, did I mention? For every person you hit it's a cleanup chore- trust me I'll make it one of the worst ones." She smiled looking straight ahead and not at him, all she needed now was a pair of sunglasses to make her look the movie part. Cursing under his breath Robin concentrated on coming as far from he cardboard as possible while still keeping up his speed. It took a lot of careful maneuvering skills but he managed to make it past another ten or so cardboard men before Raven spoke again.

"If you hit the pop ups… it's an extra workout session." Robin paled like he'd just seen his life flash before his eyes.

"What" He squeaked, eyes now firmly glued to the road in front of him, he hadn't seen her drop any cardboard men on the ground! This was so unfair… I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna diiiiie "That's not fair! Your workout sessions are killer, why not just _kill_ me?" Robin whined clenching his hands tighter on the wheel as if it were going to help him avoid hitting the pop up cardboard men.

_-pop-_

-_screeeeeeeeeeeech-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

-pant… pant… exhale-

"hehehehe"

"Shut up Raven." Robin muttered from behind his hands that were glued to his face. He could hear Raven trying to stifle her evil possessed snickering, but his heartbeat was the prominent sound resounding through his head. Harsh ragged breaths escaped from his chest where he was pretty sure his heart had vacated and still Raven laughed.

When he was able to drop his hands form the death clasp he had his eyes in, and after the fog dissipated from his pressured eyes, he figured out why he wasn't on the side of the road in a ditch somewhere dying from a combination of internal and external bleeding. Raven's hands held the wheel from where her body was languidly draped across the car to reach said wheel. Her petite body shook with restrained laughter and, much to Robin's disdain, the sight of her calmed him instead of inflamed his anger like it should have.

"heheh, okay, heheh, let's inspect the damage, heheh." Raven moseyed out of the car all fluid grace like water flowing from its source and ambled over to the cluster of now knocked down cardboard men. From the inside of the car where Robin remained trying to restart his heart and learn how to breath again, Raven's crazy laughter rang through the air. Finally, he was able to regain his wits and with his wits came the sensible reaction to her laughter- anger. Yanking himself free of the seatbelt and finally the car he tumbled onto the pavement and stalked towards Raven's laughing form.

She stood amidst the ground littered with cardboard men some in pieces so minute like Humpty Dumpty that they could never be put back together again. Her eyes twinkled with a joke only she heard and Robin… well Robin simply glared against the dark at her all too happy frame. She turned then calming her exuberance to more normal levels and somberly she walked to Robin's still fuming figure. Lazily she drew him into the thin circle of her arms and shared the joke with him.

"I knocked down more my first time." She however did not tell him it was also her first time behind the wheel or that he only won by two cardboard cutouts instead she let Robin's mood lifted considerably.

He didn't bother to try and take the wheel when they were finally able to leave, instead he simply walked silently to the passenger's seat, letting there be a mutual agreement that Raven could drive as much as she wanted. He would submit to her- only to her. And Raven, she would let him trust her to keep him safe- even if what she deemed necessary was seen more as nuisances in Robin's eyes… even if that meant no assignments.

* * *

_**Teaser**_: "'I need you to find _him_; our confrontation is long overdue.' A cruel smile split black apart, stark white bleeding into shades of oblivion."


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Do or Die_

_Chapter 8: Something Wicked this Way Comes_

"_**A sudden change results in apathy- I couldn't let me fall apart, 'cause with time comes understanding, with understanding comes a change of heart…"**___**-Anchor and Hope (Monty Are I)**

A full two months had passed since meeting Arty McDaff and then his wife Linda; Linda was a beautiful kind woman who acted extraordinarily motherly towards Raven and eventually to Robin. She claimed it was because she never had any children but could see those dearly wanted children in their eyes. It was rather strange to have someone care for them when Robin and Raven were used to estranged feelings from those around them, although they always played the charming couple there wasn't much time to really socialize when you're busy putting up a normal front while killing significant people in the world's society and remaining anonymous enough.

And then it was somehow a miracle that they could do all of that and remain sane, just like it was a mystery how Linda and her husband got along so well. Some kind of twisted irony brought the woman with a full kind heart into the grasps of a deviant overambitious man. Linda stayed oblivious to her husband's malicious ways and his ever growing lust for the forbidden woman next door who just so- unfortunately- happen to be Raven in this case.

Not even the sheer amount of time Linda spent with Raven could open her eyes to the way her husband openly leered at Raven's figure at all times of his visits; and there were many long visits where the man would simply sit in their living room or hover over the women as Linda constantly chattered about the randomest things. The sweet woman clung to Raven like gum on the sole of her shoe, claiming it was so good to finally meet someone she could actually talk to and not have to rely on interpretations or the hope that they knew some broken English or could understand her equally broken French.

Raven could sympathize with the woman to a certain point but when all day was spent in the constant motherly presence of the woman while she chatted on and on about mindless things Linda wore on the naturally meek and more often than not anti-social girl. It was taxing, like a full time job, to take care of the needy woman but at the same time Raven couldn't even come near to disliking the woman as much as she knew she should… life was funny that way, and anyway it wasn't Linda's fault her husband was a perverted pig or that she was so hopelessly clingy.

It was strange though, speaking in English when after so long it had been constant French outside of their home. Even Robin had become accustomed to the constant rushed slang the French used that he was ever so slightly put off by the proper, slow, and broken way the McDaff's spoke. Life was defiantly taking a turn for the unexpected and Raven couldn't tell if it was in a good way or an utterly horrible disastrous way. Only time would tell if the constant questions from Linda would wear on her to the point where she might do something rash or just plain kill her husband for being the sick bastard he was.

"So darling, like I was saying, I found this adorable little baby store just outside of town and that got me wondering. When are you and Jean going to start a family? You've certainly been together long enough to have considered this and my sweet, you're more than financially secure to provide for the little dears! I want grandchildren soon so you and Jean get working on that my lovely Cécile. You won't get any younger." Linda ranted to Raven one day at the local café blissfully unaware that Raven had spit out the tea in her mouth and proceeded to choke. Gee what a thing to zone back in on after gaily watching the clouds float by unaware of anything else in the world. Raven couldn't help but stare wide eyed and terrorized at the prospect the crazy old woman had thrown at her! Her? Kids? With Robin?!

The thought brought a giggle of hysteria bubbling up her throat and out her mouth, to which Linda probably took as a happy gushing one by the way the woman beamed. "Children, Linda? I couldn't- we couldn't- _possibly_ have kids! We're much too young." '_and totally not even in love plus how would you explain to the babysitter where you're going that you might never come back: "…and the emergency numbers are on the fridge. Oh yes dear, one more thing if we're not back by morning we're dead and the target was not annihilated so be a love and take the children to The Academy where they'll learn to be future assassins. Don't forget to tell them their mommy and daddy were the best and that they loved them very much, it'll encourage them to be bloodthirsty little beings! Ta, ta, have fun now!_' Raven protested promptly having regained full function of her mouth, mind, and lungs, suppressing the rest of her shocked opposition and dark humor

She bit her tongue against the wild accusations that threatened to sputter from her mouth knowing they would hurt Linda deeply when all the poor woman was trying to do was be helpful… even if it was in her insane batty old way. But really she couldn't let the poor woman be disillusioned when she and Robin didn't pop one out for her. Why just the thought of children left Raven cringing and resisting the urge to run for the hills. She's be the insane mother who shows up to the park with her kids wrapped in Bubble Wrap and a helmet, "Okay darlings go have fun!" letting the little tykes waddle away from her and to the jungle gym... Because she just knew that, that bubble wrap is as enduring as cockroaches and even if her kid were to fall from the monkey bars they would just bounce around and eventually stop like a turtle on their backs.

"Too young?! Too young my dear, why in my day we were expected to marry as soon as we were finished with high school and start a family as soon as that happened! Darling you've been with Jean for far longer than any girl could possibly be and you're still in love after all this time, just imagine the joy you'll bring to Jean when you bear him a proud son to carry on his name- your legacy! And look at you both you're both so handsome and sturdy and elegant; your children will be gorgeous little geniuses!" Linda prattled on about how much children were a blessing and such ridiculous nonsense in Raven's mind- and there was some strange nonsense in Raven's mind. Raven could only sit there and try to listen to the woman as she finished her tea her mind now drifting away from the moment and the though of kids to what she would do later in the evening when Robin came home and they could finally have some quite time; something so much safer than the prospect of kids.

"Surely you love children, don't you?" Linda pierced Raven with a hard stare almost waiting for her to disagree with the statement and oppose her. Raven only barely caught the question and put on her best dreamy expression, not that it would be hard after being able to float off to someplace better.

"No, no, it's not that, I love children! They're absolutely adorable." Raven almost cringed at herself and her act not to mention the utter blasphemy that had just passed through her lips but managed to stay composed and keep the twinkle in her eye as she continued. "It's just well… to tell you the truth I'm so uncertain. You know I'm a working woman who not only does all the times that's expected of a domestic housewife but also enjoys the fast life with Jean. I'm just afraid I'll be unsuited for a child and the time and energy required to love and nurture them properly." And as sure as the sun would rise Linda took the bait and dived into a long tirade of 'how dare you even doubt yourself, parenting is in your essence!' leaving Raven blissfully to her thoughts.

It was late afternoon by the time Linda and Raven made their way back their homes under the pretense that Raven had to meet Jean for a date later that night, to which Linda promptly gushed over the sweet sentiment and allowed Raven to escape into her little flat. She leaned heavily against the door closing her eyes wearily and let herself sink to the floor gracelessly just so utterly glad to be home somewhere safe as opposed to with that mad woman who just wouldn't let the conversation over children go… until she heard a chuckle from in front of herself.

"Well you look down right tuckered out." Robin commented as he placed a hand tenderly against her cheek, gently moving a strand of rebellious hair that fell into her closed eyes. Raven managed a small sigh, one that could have been caused by Robin's warm gesture- or as she told herself, just from being exhausted.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe it! Linda's more than a handful, you know she went on for about three hours today about how we should have children because I was soon going to be going against my "biological clock" and nature. Not to mention how it was somehow going against The Lord's wishes…." Raven's voice reached a new emotional peek just exasperated at the mention of the God. "Boy, she sure knows how to win her arguments by extending them to painful lengths! I almost died from sheer shock at some of the things she said and it's been so long since I blushed like that, I'm still lightheaded!" Raven muttered feeling herself relax after letting go of some of the steam built up in her. It was such a strange comfort to hear Robin's calm and deep laughter. Some where during all the time that they'd spent together, she'd become used to the low rich sound of it and begun to associated it with home and all the things that brought her those brief moments of peace.

"Well, pray tell, Mrs. Déconcerter how ever did you get out of this one?" He teased lightly while picking up Raven's disheveled form from the cold hard ground and moving her to the large wide couch. He sat across the large white couch, pulling Raven in between his legs, and wrapping his arms around her waist. One of her arm strewn carelessly across his muscular shoulders allowing her to rest her head next to it on his chest, her body twisted sideways curled into his. His head resting against hers as she leaned comfortably against him, head under his neck distributing his reverberating voice through her body. One hand lazily traced mindless patters across his lean chest following the still motions of his hand rubbing circles on her hip. They let themselves simply unwind in each other's reassuring presence.

"I told her we had a date…" Raven smiled up at him slyly, eyes lit with mischief as she felt more than heard his rumbling laughter full of mirth where she rested her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat strong and steady.

"Devious little viper. Well you'll have to use your imagination tomorrow when she asks how it went. Down to… every… last… detail." He murmured jokingly wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, even through her slap to his shaking chest.

"Are you insinuating something Mr. Déconcerter? I don't think your wife would like that." Raven snipped playfully resuming her circles now more teasingly than mindlessly, placing gentle open mouth kisses along his neck and jaw, feeling the tiniest of stubble brush against her soft lips.

"Hmm, I think my wife would like that _very_ much… she is, as I've heard, slightly on the kinky side." He countered seductively down against her ear sending rampaging shivered racing up and down her spine. Her skin crawled with goosebumps, her breathing suddenly grew ragged, and her heart forgot how to beat properly.

"Really now… that's quite… generous of her." Raven croaked between suddenly chapped lips and a dry mouth finding herself captive to his dark fathomless eyes.

"Yes, it is. She's quite the wonder…" Robin muttered against the skin of her neck and exposed shoulders were he lazily planted kisses stopping every so often to nibble at the sensitive skin. Time slowed and stopped until it was simply the two of them like some cheesy romance novel. But this was not love, no not love, it was some kind of mutual form of affection, it was simply raging hormones that caused lust… insatiable and fierce making them act the way they did. The game they played had taken an unexpected turn entering dangerous territory where the lines of right and wrong blurred more than ever into all shades of grey some so dark they were almost black.

Hands that roamed freely seeking out naked flesh fueled the violent desire that coursed through their veins both burning and freezing their blood from the spots just under their skin. Breathing grew jagged and uneven in the throws of passion. Lips parted and swollen with need unable to get enough air and the feel of this burning attraction. Those same parted lips that sought each other with desperation, like a drowning man does to keep afloat, their lips fought to keep them from fully drowning mindlessly in this sea of wonton desire through quintessential sensation. There was no more time to think about how they _really_ shouldn't do this because of how _wrong_ it was to even consider it, much less let themselves act on impulses; or how things had suddenly flared from an act to something more… passionate and deep.

Unknowing of just how far this one simple action had been allowed out of hand they continued in their lust induced tryst unknowing or perhaps simply uncaring. At that point they didn't understand much other than the heady feeling that surrounded them at this forbidden sinful act. Only when the timer from the kitchen rang out loud and shrilly did they part and notice with stunned shock the compromising position they found themselves in.

Robin had pinned Raven down into the couch and found himself straddling her slim figure the roles completely reversed. A figure fully disheveled in both physical and mental form so beautiful in his eyes it hurt to look at. He could bet he didn't look much better- composure wise- if worse with her hands intertwined in his hair. Only he knew he looked less than attractive compared to how he found her at this moment her guard down all wanton under him, threatening to crack his newly regained sanity. They both suddenly knew just how wrong this was… the full magnitude of the situation baring down on them like a suffocating weight against their lungs.

Slowly pulling away from her he moved to the incessant beeping in the kitchen with as much dignity as he could muster in his tousled state, leaving Raven behind thoroughly dazed. It took Raven a good few minutes to regain full motion of her body and stop her irregular breathing as well as heart rate threatening to burst from her chest. She then gingerly rearranged her clothing and hair making sure to look as tidy and orderly as she had before… this little incident. It was only years of training that kept her from showing any of her raging emotions on her face and allowed her to walk gracefully and unabashed into the kitchen facing the man who had initiated the full battle, without flinching or even batting an eyelash.

That night conversation between them was just as awkward and the silence just as tense as it had been two months ago with the first appearance of Arty McDaff. In two months the new neighbors had managed to bring them just as many gauche moments as they'd been around; the easy atmosphere around Robin and Raven abruptly bitterer that when they'd first met. They stayed on the far end of their respected side of the bed as far away from each other as they could get, unbearably aware of the others every presence in the suddenly all too narrow king sized bed.

And when morning came, they both got up just as mutely and just as unrested as they'd gone to bed the night before, going through their everyday motions mechanically. Raven even stood at her door and kissed Robin on the cheek as he left for work fixing his tie and coat for him before she closed the door, fully oblivious of her actions. Then fixing her hair into a sleek bun and changing into her attire for the day- a sleek black knee length dress with a large white collar exposing her shoulders- she grabbed her equally large- and in her honest opinion foolish- white hat with a big black bow in the front, she was out, bag in hand, placing her sunglasses neatly on her face.

Then as expected the moment she stepped out and locked the door behind her, Linda peeked out of her apartment still in her nightgown with curlers in her hair and all, just as Raven walked by fully intent on starting her day. "Céci, darling!" she cried enthusiastically ushering Raven in the door. "Come in for a second, dear, there's something I have to tell you." Reluctantly Raven followed her into the small homey apartment, with a large friendly smile firmly in place, accepting the huge and kiss she received on the cheek which she airily returned.

"Hello Linda," Raven greeted properly knowing exactly what would be said in return. "How are you today?"

"Lindsey, dear, none of that proper Mrs. McDaff or Linda pish posh around me." Linda cried spinning Raven around with the one hand she still kept captive in hers, forcing Raven to model the ridiculous outfit for her. "You look absolutely, doll today! I bet Jean didn't want to let you go this morning, now did he?"

Raven blushed theatrically and even threw in an embarrassed smile for Linda's sake, "No, I suppose he didn't." Linda squealed juvenilely.

"Young love! Isn't she just glowing with beauty this morning, Arty?" She called to her husband Raven had noticed smirking at her from the moment she walked in the door. That was just fine with Raven because no matter what nothing would deter her from her rock solid resolve to not to be put off by anything today. She was going to through today with a smile on her face because that's just how bad her day was that if she didn't grin and bear it, she wouldn't go on.

"Simply gorgeous." Arty smiled at his wife ogling Raven behind his wife's back taking in every inch of bare flesh and every curve the dress played off. Raven stood there still as a statue for his viewing and defiantly met his starved stare with a raised little haughty head, nose in the air and all. In a horrible way this new arrogant attitude that Raven had, seemed to turn Arty on even more by the way his smile turned into a twisted sneer. It sent dark shivers down Raven's back while goose pimples prickling her arms and neck, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention.

"Hmm, well then darling," Linda smiled patting her arms tenderly. "As I said before I have some terrible news to tell you. I won't be able to accompany you anywhere this week. I'm afraid that I have to return to America to tend to my sick sister." Linda looked absolutely crestfallen at having to leave Raven but there was a slight glow to her eyes when she mentioned her sister in America. Raven tried her best to look empathetic towards the woman, giving her a small little smile. Linda seemed to take that smile as Raven trying to be strong without her and without so much as any warning she pulled Raven into a large bear hug. "Don't worry my dear, Céci! I'll be back before you know it! Thankfully she's just caught a bit of a cold, but since no one else is around to take care of her I have to go and be with her for a little while. Arty will be here so if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask him. I've given him strict directions to help you with everything and anything you need."

Raven had to work hard not to flinch as she heard the woman's "soothing" words and seeing Arty's lecherous grin spread behind her back. Even now with the protection of Linda here Raven could always feel like Arty was undressing her with his eyes, she dreaded to even think of what he would act like when his wife left. But with a determined smile Raven straightened her composure, making sure to reassure Linda that she would be just fine without her for the while she was gone and convince her that she would miss her terribly.

It was half an hour later that Raven finally found herself out of the apartment and walking down the jagged streets of Perpignan towards her destination. Following the complicated twists and alleyways of the narrow streets she found herself in an isolated portion of town where buildings were even more crammed together some roofs overlapping on their neighbors, but still Raven walked on, uncaring for her surroundings. She was traveling to a part of town that didn't need to know faces, and those faces that were seen were quickly forgotten for fear of their lives. Stopping in front of a tall wooden door several inches thick with large iron reinforcements and a brass knocker, all seeming to be carved out of the large yellowish cement wall, Raven knocked. Waiting just a few moments a petite woman came to the door a large smile on her face and when she saw Raven she let her in without a word her smile only growing larger.

It was a silent solemn walk as more dark hallways followed the quite clicking of shoes on the marble floor. The woman lead Raven to a bright outside courtyard where a single man sat seemingly enjoying the sun. Leaving Raven with a small bow the woman turned back into the dark house and disappeared into the shadows. Raven gently approached the man and sat down on his left, he gave her no acknowledgement. Pulling off her hat, allowing her hair to tumble back onto her back like a cascade of dark amethyst strands of silk, Raven removed her sunglasses turning to face the man full on.

"I need your help." She demanded not caring if he still lay pretending to be unaware of her presence. The sun blinding his face into black nothingness against the pale blue almost white sky.

"With what?" He finally asked after several moments, his lips barely moving to reveal pearly white teeth but nothing else. His shadow shrouded face never turned to her, but behind his dark black sunglasses she could feel his gaze burning her from the corner of his eye. Danger always lurked around Raven, and it was probably the only reason he ever agreed to help her, for the thrill of the chase and the edge of adrenaline.

"I need you to find _him_; our confrontation is long overdue." A cruel smile split black apart, bleeding into shades of oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Teaser: "What are you doing?" Raven felt true fear paralyze her for the first time in years, all consuming and foreign like being doused in freezing water after sunbathing in the Sahara. It flooded through her veins, violent torrents that froze her blood and stopping her heart dead in her chest sending a giant mass of lead into her stomach. She was unable to stop the faint shivers that ran through her whole body threatening to stammer her voice and break apart her fragile words.

"I'm only doing what you want me to darling." Came the voice from the man who now hovered above her pinning her small slight body against his larger form.

_Oh God…_


End file.
